Half Breed
by radioactivehealer
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a werewolf. After being rejected by another wolf, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian has given up on relationships until one day a man falls off a cliff and lands in front of him, a man who is his destined mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Huntbastian Fanfic** (because they are the perfect power couple!)

 **Summary** : Sebastian Smythe is a werewolf. After being rejected by another wolf, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian has given up on relationships until one day a man falls off a cliff and lands in front of him, a man who is his destined mate.

 **Trigger Warnings For:** blood, violence, forced marriage, sex, sexual situations, and bad puns

 **Playlist for this fic:**

Dying to Live, By Joel Piper

Dancing with a Wolf, By All Time Low

Whistle, By Flo Rida

Howl, By Florence + The Machine

Glad You Came, The Wanted

Transitive Property, By Bayside

Your Guardian Angel, By By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Bullet, By Love is a Story

Disappear, By Motion City Soundtrack

Go Get Her, By This Century

Kiri, By Monoral

 **Part 1**

 **Dying to live.**

"Quadrant Six all clear." Sebastian spoke in barely a whisper over the mic affixed to his throat. The earpiece was tiny and carried on humming as other centuries called in the same. It was quiet. No one on the Pack Dalton patrol was expecting anything today. No rival packs had made noise in months and even the poachers seemed scarce lately. Poachers were always around though, lurking and waiting for an opportunity to kill what they saw as monsters. Sebastian was a wolf shifter, more commonly thought of as a werewolf, but he was no beast. The fact was, the pack happened to be closer to civilization than most and as a result, they had to keep a lower profile. Men who could transform into werewolves were the stuff of legends and nightmares. The reality was very different, and though some packs tangled with humans and killed from time to time, that didn't happen in Westerville, Ohio. Pack Dalton saw to it.

Sebastian Smythe was born a wolf. He had come to Dalton the year before, seeking a more stable pack. His mother and father were professionals and world travelers. Both enjoyed the lifestyle and always considered themselves a pack of three. As time went on, Sebastian craved permanence. Dalton was the answer and Sebastian had settled into his family's old estate.

Privilege aside, no one was immune to routine patrol duty. Today Sebastian had volunteered for it. It was either this or suffer through the mating celebration of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Puck's mate was human and no one at Dalton seemed to care. They were known across the country for tolerance and, in fact, hadn't batted an eyelash when they realized Sebastian was gay. Instead, they introduced him to the only other gay wolf they knew…Blaine Anderson. That entire situation hadn't ended well but at least he and Blaine were friends. As for Blaine's mate, a human named Kurt, well...Sebastian was working on a better rapport. Slowly. Blaine and Kurt were will living in Sebastian's family home in order to foster a stronger pack bond and sense of family, but some days, that felt entirely debatable.

It was after the mating ceremony of Kurt and Blaine that Sebastian decided he never wanted to attend another celebration of something he'd likely never find. Not all wolves found their destined mate and every wolf was born knowing that he or she would only get one chance at that kind of forever. Everything else was just a fleeting encounter and fleeting encounters were something Sebastian did very well. Puck's mating ceremony would simply be too much and the second Sebastian pictured himself being forced to watch happy couples dancing and smiling at one another, walking through ravines filled with muddy water and insects seemed a grand alternative. Maybe after his shift he could sneak away to Scandals. That might cure the restlessness he'd been feeling lately. At the very least, he could dance himself sweaty and then attempt to drink the entire bar.

The sound of a loud ATV engine roared somewhere along the ridge above him, cutting into Sebastian's thoughts. "Activity Sector Six." Sebastian spoke quickly as he squeezed the mic at his throat. The sound grew louder. Close. Too close to the perimeter of Pack Dalton territory and now Sebastian could hear the joyous shouts of people on the hunt. "Poachers!"

"Roger Sector Six, do not engage, I repeat, do not engage." The radio dispatcher was speaking on another com system, Sebastian could hear them demanding information in the background. But he was already gone, moving closer to the water-lined ravine and following a trail of sound that was getting louder. The scent hit him them, a scent he'd never encountered though he'd know it anywhere, right to his bones. _Mate_.

"Sector Six. Do you copy? You are to wait for back up, over. Do not engage. Sebastian, respond!"

The device lay on the ground where Sebastian dropped it after tearing it from his neck. It was getting in the way of his new mission. Finding his mate. His eyes went yellow, the glowing eyes of a wolf. _Mate_. It was a chant inside Sebastian's mind as he tracked the scent. There was another scent too. _Fear_. The realization hit him that his mate was the one being pursued by the mob! Fingernails extended to claws and canines elongated as Sebastian let out a low growl. _Protect the mate_. Shots rattled the air around the ravine. The men were shooting and shouting. They were right on the edge now! Sebastian heard, "kill that son of a bitch!" Just before three more shots were fired and the man, his mate, fell from the edge of the ravine, right over Sebastian's head and face down into the water!

There was no time for revenge. _Protect the mate._ His mate! With his heart racing and his eyes still very wolf yellow, he pulled the man over to him fast and held them both against the ravine wall as the poachers looked over the edge for evidence of their prey's life or death. He held his breath and clutched his mate close as hot blood flowed freely over both of them and into the water.

"He's gone under," said one of them.

"He's dead." Said another and Sebastian heard the man spit over the edge. "Good riddance. Damien's going to want the body. Let's find a way down."

 _Shit_. The men who shot his mate were apparently hell bent on making sure they'd finished the job! That couldn't happen. Instinct kicked in hard as Sebastian inhaled deeply. The assault of coppery blood, and the scent of the dying man in his arms were enough to get him moving fast. Carrying the man with him, Sebastian trudged through the shallow water to the hollow of a tree along the bank, its roots and underbelly eaten away by repeated flooding. In the shade of tree roots, he turned the man's head towards him. This man, _his mate_ , had such handsome features. At least he would have been handsome if he wasn't so pale and near death. A quick assessment of his mate's body revealed three bleeding wounds. _Shit_!

"No." With his heart racing like a freight train, Sebastian held his mate's jaw with one hand. "Open your eyes." The stranger's eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. "I need your permission to mate you. I can save you! Please! You're mine." This had to be the very definition of fear. The one person he thought he'd never find had fallen literally into his lap, and now it looked as though Sebastian would never get the chance to know the joy of having a mate. "Fuck that." He said out loud, and then to the man in his arms, "you aren't dying today." It was against pack law to force a mating, and Sebastian could get in big trouble for it, but compared to losing a mate, being kicked out of Pack Dalton seemed like a trivial thing.

There was no time for debate. Names would have to be learned later. First Sebastian had to save the life of the only man he could ever truly commit to. Screw pack law, this was a special circumstance. _Dammit_! This man was his! Instinct took over and his canines sank deep into the join of his mate's neck and shoulder. So many sensations washed over him, warm skin and the close scent of his mate all lingered with the damp smell of earth and the roots of the tree. The ground was wet, his mate was muddy, and Sebastian didn't care. Marking fluid flowed from his cheeks ran under the unconscious man's skin, and Sebastian tasted his mate's blood for the first time. Two realizations slammed into him immediately. He was mated now. Nothing and no one would ever come between or before the person in his arms. The understanding of that fact was both comforting and terrifying. Sebastian hadn't even learned his mate's name yet, but he'd willingly die so that this person could live.

The second realization, which was far more troubling, was that his mate was not pure wolf. Sebastian had limited experience with human blood, mostly from bar fighting, but a wolf could recognize its own kind. The wolf he was marking had blood that was both wolf and human. It was mixed blood and Sebastian understood why his mate was being hunted. He was a half breed. Half breeds were hated by both poachers and pure bred wolves alike. It cast a different light on who might be hunting his mate and why. Perhaps he was on his way to join Pack Dalton when he'd been discovered? Sebastian might never know because the guy wasn't talking, and he was pale, so pale. _Protect the mate._ There was only one choice available to save the life of his dying mate, a life bond. Placing a hand over the mark, Sebastian was unsure if he were performing the ritual correctly. He'd only seen one bonding, that of his parents when he was still a pup. They had woven their life forces together because one could not bear to be without the other. Now Sebastian would do the same thing. It had to work. If it didn't, his mate was as good as dead, and Sebastian's wolf was already going into a panic at the thought.

Sebastian's mating mark took effect, the mating bond slid into place. It pulsed weakly between them like a living thing. He concentrated and reached out, not only to his wolf, but the wolf in his arms. "My life runs with yours now. Pack and family are second only to you." He whispered the words he'd remembered his father say to his mother during their bonding ceremony. They were simple words but carried heavy meaning. If it worked, Sebastian had essentially bonded his life force to a dying man. But now he could allow his mate to siphon life force from him in order to heal. A werewolf had natural, accelerated healing abilities, but damage a wolf enough, and the ability would be overridden. It needed a jump start. Seconds seemed to slip away like eternity and nothing happened. "Come on…take me. Use me. Live!" There was no turning back now. If his mate died here in this tree, Sebastian would die with him. How strange that death seemed like a small price to pay for the life of his mate. Instinct was a powerful thing. Clutching his mate close was the best and worst thing he'd ever remember doing.

The man's head moved closer to Sebastian's hair and a pulse moved along the bond. The life bond was working. Sebastian felt himself growing rapidly weak as his strength flowed into his injured mate. Blood stopped flowing; the unconscious man's heart beat became steadier and Sebastian grew incredibly dizzy. Perhaps his mate would drain his life dry while trying to heal. It wasn't unthinkable. "I'm here. I'm with you. You're not alone."

 _It'll be alright_ , he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and rested his head against his mate. If he died his mate would live on because Sebastian was unmarked. At least he found his mate. Some people never did. Some people...

"Here! Over here!" A blonde head with a surfer boy haircut popped into the tree. "God Dammit Sebastian! Everyone's looking for you…oh bloody Mother Wolf..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Pack Dalton**

"Owe." Sebastian's head felt as though he'd rammed it into a wall half a dozen times as he tried to lift it off the table. The smell of cleanser assailed him as he became more aware and made him feel as though he were about to vomit. On top of everything else, he'd embarrass himself by losing his shit all over the place. Everything came rushing back in a wave of memory. _Mate_. His mate. He'd found his mate! Immediately Sebastian reached out with his mind for the ethereal link that bonded them together. It beat steady. At least there was that. His mate, whoever he was, was alive.

"Easy." The gentle voice belonged to Blaine Anderson, the pack's doctor, his roommate, and Sebastian's ex-crush. That meant the pack had found him in the woods and taken him to medical. "You were pretty dehydrated."

If the pack had found Sebastian, it meant they'd found his mate too. "Where is he? Is he ok?" Again Sebastian tried to remove himself from the bed, this time he sat up enough to swing his legs over the side.

"So I was right. Your mate was injured and you bonded him so he'd use you to heal." Blaine was shaking his head slowly, half in judgement and half disbelief. "That was a pretty stupid thing to do." He admonished Sebastian's actions instead of answering the question. "You could have killed yourself."

Sebastian slid off the table and pulled the IV line out of his arm, an act that earned him a reproachful huff from Doctor Blaine. "Get back in bed."

"No."

"Listen to me Sebastian, you went through a lot, your body needs to recover…" Blaine's voice lowered to a whisper as he moved closer and tried to coax Sebastian back to the medical bed. "And Wes already suspects that you forced this mating. You need to give this some time. The penalty for a forced mating is pretty harsh." Blaine's eyes got ultra-expressive; the same eyes Sebastian used to think were dreamy. "Wes could kill you. I mean he probably wouldn't. You might just get banished…"

"Because that's somehow better." Sebastian tried to smirk, but couldn't. His head hurt too much and he was too irritated. Fuck this. If Sebastian's mate was in pack hands it probably wouldn't end well for the mate. That meant Sebastian was needed. "Where. Is. He." Sebastian gritted his teeth and his green eyes went luminescent.

"Okay. Okay. I'd forgotten how temperamental newly mated wolves could be." Blaine let Sebastian go and put his hands up in a small gesture of submission. The man had mated Kurt the year before, not long after Sebastian's arrival to Dalton. Now he was acting as if he were an old, mated wolf. "He's in lockup."

The close contact was resumed, this time by Sebastian who lifted the smaller wolf off the ground. "What!" Lock up was Dalton's own drunk tank, a cell that served as a kind of time-out place for wolves who got out of hand. "Why?"

"What? Put me down! How am I supposed to know? I'm in charge of treating _you_! Your pack, he's not. We found you both unconscious with blood all over you. Only no one had open wounds, and he's freshly marked. Jeff said he reeked of you. Everyone's scrambling trying to figure out what happened." Sebastian had slowly put Blaine down and his eyes were back to their normal bright green. "He's alive. Okay? He's healthy. I made sure of it before they took him." Blaine swallowed hard as he spoke, "Let Wes and David handle this. They'll question him…and…If he accepts you, then no pack laws have been broken." There was a pause where it looked as though Blaine was searching for words that weren't a lie. "Probably."

The wolf inside Sebastian was clawing to go find its mate, but the man in him saw reason. And he was still so dizzy. With a grunt Sebastian sat back down on the bed and let Blaine examine him. "There has to be something I can do."

"You sound like Kurt." Blaine was shining light in Sebastian's eyes and ears which perked up at the news. "As soon as he heard you had a mate, he went to see the counsel." Blaine cleared his throat and took the stethoscope from around his neck so he could listen to Sebastian's lungs. How many times had Sebastian imagined those careful hands touching him? Too many. It always ended the same way, with Sebastian a sticky, sweaty mess in his bed like a teenager. That dream had ended when Blaine found his mate. Now this beautiful man was touching his bare chest and all Sebastian could think about was getting out of there. The man he'd rescued in the ravine needed him.

"Kurt hates me. You might as well start writing my eulogy." Sebastian muttered as he allowed the examination.

"No no. That's not true. Well, okay, maybe it's true, but no one wants to see you safely mated more than Kurt does. Trust me; he's on your side this time." Blaine always looked so sincere and his voice so soothing. It was hard to mistrust someone like that. Could Kurt, of all people, really be on his side?

There was a constant dull ache between his ears that made it hard to think much less let the reality of the situation sink in. If Dalton's pack leader decided he was guilty of breaking pack law, he could be banished or Wes and the council could decide to make an example of him. What would become of his mate if that happened?

On top of everything else was the knowledge that his mate, whoever he was, was a half breed. If the pack didn't know that already, they would soon enough. Half breeds were often mistrusted among pure blooded packs because of their strange abilities that varied from wolf to wolf. They were hunted, more often than not, by their own kind. Dalton was one of the few packs in the country who took in mixed blood wolves, but the wolf in question had to be willing to abide by pack law. The third scenario was the one Sebastian was most hopeful for, the one where his mate accepted the mark and the mating as fate. But there was no way to know if that would happen. Then what? Sebastian hadn't had any practice relationships to draw experience from. Under the tree roots, things had seemed so black and white. _Protect the mate._ That had been sorted, but now what? What the hell was he supposed to do now that he was a mated wolf? The words came back to him once again, _protect the mate_ , and Sebastian held fast to them because it was all he had.

One hour later, his headache gone and Blaine busy with other things, Sebastian gave in to the clawing instinct that he was needed and slipped quietly out of the clinic. Mated wolves were linked through their bond, and while basic communication wasn't possible that he knew of, strong emotions came through loud and clear. It made the bond into a very primitive two-way radio. One mate could sense if the other were in extreme pain or danger, for example. At the moment, all Sebastian could sense was agitation and anger. He picked a roundabout path to the Dalton building that served as a professional hub for the pack leaders...and the cell that held his mate.

~ **Pack Dalton Holding** ~

"Let me the fuck out!" Sebastian could hear the yelling from down the hall along with the bang of fists against metal bars. The smell of his mate was heavy in the air and the mating bond between them danced like a live wire. At least that explained why his wolf had forced him to leave medical. The wolf needed to calm its mate. "Now!" The man in the cell roared, and the beta wolf in charge of guarding him looked bewildered.

"Oh now you feel like talking? You didn't have much to say when Wes was here. Pissing off the pack leader and tossing your lunch all over him isn't the best way to introduce yourself!" The guard snipped and Sebastian immediately wanted to rip the man's head off. The beta was new to Pack Dalton, he was small with dark hair and brown eyes. What was his name? Ken? Len? Not that it mattered. Sebastian would be on his mate's side of any argument. Another wave of anger came down the bond, and it took less than a second to figure out the emotion he was feeling didn't belong to him. It was bleed-over from his angry mate. The functionality of a mating bond wasn't unfamiliar to Sebastian, but the ethereal connection channeled into him with such raw force, that he thought maybe he needed to study up on mate bonding a bit more. His emotions were being overshadowed by stronger ones. The man in the cage must have been alpha material.

The guard looked at Sebastian and did a double take. "Shit." Sebastian readied himself for a fight. The guard would surely try to get rid of him while Wes and David did an interrogation. Instead, the guard walked right by Sebastian as if he were relieved someone else was there. "You deal with him then, if he's yours." The guard said and disappeared down the hall. That probably meant the man was going to inform Wes of this new development. That irritated Sebastian more than anything else had. How dare they presume to keep him from his mate?

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sebastian snapped his head in the direction of the agitated voice. God this guy was livid, and gorgeous. So, so gorgeous. It hadn't been that obvious before when the man was bleeding out with mud and water all over him. But damn, had fate smiled down on Sebastian or what! Swallowing back a dozen snarky replies, he stepped forward. "You didn't tell them anything then?" Sebastian took a confident stance on the opposite side of the bars from his mate, crossed his arms in front of himself and sent a wave of energy along the bond, trying to balance the anger with something else.

His mate, was looking at Sebastian with the most quizzical expression, as if he didn't understand what was happening and then rubbed at the mating mark on his shoulder. Someone had covered the mark with a bandage. The man's anger seemed to waver a moment, but the venom lingered in his words. "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes. Your parents must be so proud."

"I do alright." There were so many things Sebastian wanted to know, but where to start? A name maybe? A pick up line? "Why were those men trying to kill you? They didn't seem like garden variety poachers." He asked instead.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." Sebastian pointed out and asked another. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" The man bit out the question and gripped the bars of the cell as he stepped closer.

This time Sebastian could feel the full front of emotions that ebbed and flowed behind his mate's eyes. This guy, whatever his name was, had major issues with being locked in that cell. Only it wasn't showing on his face. Instead, his mate's facial expression seemed calm and passive, as if he didn't care one way or the other. Sebastian could feel the false bravado going up, trying to shut him and everyone else out. _How cute_. His mate had walls. Well, Sebastian was a climber.

The thought of his own mate being a challenge, and the opportunity for one last seduction had Sebastian smirking more like a cat than a wolf. "You know." He said slowly and stepped a bit closer, "there are no secrets between us anymore." After a moment of simply taking in that beautiful, and still angry, face, he sent a soothing wave down the mating bond; Sebastian's own signature energy always carried a slight sexual charge. He smiled from the corners of his lips and let the expression drift lazily into a smirk. It was probably wrong to enjoy the confusion on his mate's face as he dealt with the conflict of interest, but Sebastian had never been accused of being benevolent.

His man in the cell seemed disoriented for a moment, and tightened his jawline. The gesture only served to make him look even more handsome. And this guy, Sebastian really needed to learn his name, was stacked like a brick house. Fate had chosen this person for him. It was too tempting for Sebastian to give in and let his eyes roam down his mate's well-sculpted body. Most wolves were solidly built, but this man was an Adonis among Adonis'. Someone had given him a too small white t-shirt and he still wore his muddy jeans. Under other circumstances, Sebastian would be celebrating the fact that he was hitting the mate jackpot. And if he hadn't been all-in on the bank of the river when he bonded his life to a stranger, he was certainly all-in now! This man with his sparkling eyes and sandy hair, right down over his perfect shoulders to his waist, was every fantasy he'd ever had all rolled into one very angry package. Fuck, he could grip that waist tight while he pounded into his mate from behind...

The man in the cage watched Sebastian with razor focus and looked as though he might speak. Someone else spoke first. "I see you disobeyed my orders and left medical." It was Wes. For all intents, he was the leader of Pack Dalton. Wes' father was far too old for those duties anymore and the council had voted Wes unanimously as the interim head of the pack.

Sebastian turned immediately to face his Alpha and show a measure of respect. "Let him out." He said, pointing towards his mate.

"I had to change my clothes after he attempted to share his lunch with me." Wes frowned and glanced at the man in the cell who simply sneered. "I'm not letting him out until I know what's going on."

"You have no reason to hold him." Sebastian argued. "Other than soil your clothes and cross pack borders, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"And just why was he headed into Pack Dalton territory in the first place?" The tone of Wes' voice was calm, but Sebastian knew the pack leader well enough to recognize the stern undercurrent of judgement that was being held back.

"He was being chased."

"That much we knew from your transmission." Wes nodded, "but that doesn't explain why Hunter Clarington, of Dayton Colorado Military Academy was in pack territory." Wes held up the man's wallet as another scrap of information came hurdling Sebastian's way. His gorgeous, irate, half-blooded mate had a name. Hunter Clarington.

"Instinct." Sebastian replied simply and shrugged his shoulders in a gesture of nonchalance. "Fate has a funny way of pushing us where it wants us to go."

Wes' expression became skeptical. "You're telling me that this man was driven here to find his mate." When Sebastian said nothing, Wes looked at Hunter. "And what about you? Are you willing to concede that you were looking for your mate on instinct when you invaded our territory?"

Sebastian telegraphed frantic emotions down the mating bond. Hunter looked as though he might be ignoring them. Instead, he stayed stoned-faced and looked at Wes. "That's right." Tearing at the bandage on his shoulder, he revealed a dark mark and two puncture holes that were completely healed over. A sense of pride went from Sebastian right down the mating bond before he could censor it, along with more than a hint of desire. Newly mated wolves had a dialed-up sex drive that often canceled out common sense. Hunter glanced at Sebastian for a split second before looking at Wes. "That's what this is right? A mating mark? I have a mate. That's mean I'm married or something?" Wes looked at Sebastian who said nothing. Hunter's sharp eyes didn't seem to miss anything, but if he had insider information, Sebastian couldn't tell. "Well where is she?" Hunter challenged the men as if they were going to materialize a dream girl from thin air.

At the word ' _she_ ', Sebastian scrambled to quell his shock. Hunter automatically assumed his mate was female. Why? Moreover, he didn't realize right away that he'd been mated. That didn't make sense. At the very least, Hunter should have worked out that the bond existed between them. The emotions running from one man to the other were too powerful to ignore. Hunter Clarington was either ignorant of wolf culture, or he was hiding something.

Wes looked even more puzzled and narrowed his eyes. "Do not play games with me, Outsider. You're mated to a member of my pack and if you're in danger of being killed, it means my pack member will die with you. Mated wolves can heal one another through the mating link, but only if one or both wolves establish a soul bond. There were bullet holes in your shirt and blood all over the place. You would have died without a soul bond. So ' _married, or something_ ' doesn't begin to cover it." Wes paused to allow the information to sink in before he added. "And if this mating was forced without your permission, it could mean banishment or even death for the wolf in question." Hunter showed real outward emotion as he processed the information. The same wolf that saved his life could be put to death for doing so. "I'll ask you once. Do you accept the mating?"

"Yes." Hunter said without hesitation. Sebastian swore he felt a jolt of shock coming down the mating bond during Wes' explanation, but which part had astonished Hunter was a mystery.

"And did Sebastian force the mark on you?" Wes nodded towards Sebastian who stood as still as a deer in a meadow sensing a predator. It was the first time anyone in the room had pinned Sebastian as the wolf in question. There was no mistake now. Sebastian braced himself for yet another shock of emotion down the mating bond. None came.

A pregnant pause turned slowly into an uncomfortable silence, yet Hunter's facial expression never changed. Nor did he look at Sebastian. Instead, Hunter stared expressionless at Wes. Finally, Hunter glanced once at Sebastian and looked positively bored. Sebastian tested the mating bond again and Hunter's temperament seemed rock steady. "No." He drawled, "I accepted his mark. Can I get out now?"

Wes stood there looking at both of them for a long moment. "This is very unusual." He stared at Hunter, but spoke to Sebastian. "He's not to leave pack territory. We need to figure out what's going on. And this conversation, whatever's going on here. I'm not convinced yet." This time Wes did turn towards Sebastian, "Until then, you can take your mate out of my holding area." Turning slowly, he patted Sebastian's shoulder once as he walked by and spoke quietly, "good luck. It's looks as though you might need it." Wes nodded to the guard on the way out and then the cell was being opened. Sebastian stood there, arms crossed; trying to feign that he wasn't worried.

"You said no secrets." Hunter spoke before he stepped out of the cell and into Sebastian's space. "Sebastian."

"Hunter." Sebastian replied immediately and with the same inflection his mate has used. "Names were our last one." He sensed more in the mating bond. Hunter thought he could covet information. Well he had another think coming. "You have mysteries." It wasn't a question. "I'll figure them out." He turned, hoping Hunter would follow.

In the next moment however, Sebastian had to stop walking because the brick wall that was Hunter Clarington wasn't behind or beside him, he was in Sebastian's face. They were practically the same height and eye to eye, sending more inappropriate thoughts into Sebastian's addled brain about hot, angry make-outs. "What makes you think I'll be around to let you find out?"

There was a distinct smirk on Sebastian's face, "well, it's not like you can leave. And. We're kind of joined at the hip whether you like it or not. So." He shrugged, "maybe you should start by being honest with me."

"What goes on with me is none of your fucking business." Hunter had a distinct growl to his voice, a challenge.

The push and pull of emotional energy along the mating bond suddenly had a victor and Sebastian let his mate's irritation wash through him. Hunter wanted a contest of wills, and he was going to get it! Thrusting all his weight forward, he tried to pin his mate to the wall who pushed back with equal measure. Damn, this man was strong! Sebastian had to access his wolf and use every ounce of his strength to get Hunter's back flat against the wall. Sebastian's eyes went full wolf-yellow, and he spoke in a low growl of his own. "You're my mate! Your business _is_ my business. Wrap your head around that!"

Hunter stopped pushing, and seemed genuinely startled by the depth of Sebastian's motives. The feeling was quickly replaced with a bitter sweet emotion that Sebastian likened to the pleasure of an impending win. "Oh? Well wrap your head around this…I'm not gay. I'm not even remotely bisexual." Now it was Sebastian's turn to be shocked, and he let go of Hunter. "Yeah. Guess we're both fucked." Pushing Sebastian aside, Hunter walked out of the building and into the waning sunlight. "No secrets, my ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Raised by Wolves**

"Stop following me." This guy was really starting to piss Hunter off. He was on the main road that led out of Pack Dalton's territory, only he wasn't alone. "Get away from me Bitey McRomeo." Apparently, this sex-crazed wolf had saved his life. Well Hunter would have just as soon died than be subject to the bombardment of thoughts and feelings he was being forced to process now.

"No."

"Why?" Hunter turned to face Sebastian. What a little shit this guy was! As if Hunter couldn't read every single dirty image out of Sebastian's mind for the last half hour. "And stop looking at my ass!"

That gave the slightly taller man pause. "How did you know I was looking?" He said jogging up next to Hunter. "And no. I won't." When Hunter stopped and gave him a pointed look, Sebastian merely smirked. It seemed the man always had a degree of snark in his voice and expressions. That pissed Hunter off even more. Sebastian shrugged and shook his head a little as he spoke. "I can't help it. I was raised by wolves." There was a pause and Sebastian tilted his head. Hunter could feel as the man at his side tugged at the ethereal bond between them. It was called a mating bond. That much he understood, but why would a perfect stranger mate him and save his life? "But you weren't." Sebastian added, catching him off guard for the first time.

"Was that a question?" Hunter marched off like the soldier he was raised to be. If this piece of shit wolf thought he was going to read Hunter like a book, he was dead wrong.

"No, but that was an answer."

And there went Sebastian again, pathing sensually charged emotions and dirty images along the mating bond like crazy. A hornier wolf Hunter thought he'd never find. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop… _thinking_ …about me...like _that_." Hunter's words caught Sebastian's attention and Hunter could feel the man working out the implications of that statement. He had to give credit where it was due, this guy was far from stupid.

"You can mind read." Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "That explains why you didn't sell me out to Wes." His head snapped up to consider Hunter. "What else can you do?"

"Nothing." Hunter stopped walking and faced Sebastian, "And it's not that much of an ability. I see images. Here. There. I don't always get the whole story. But yeah. I gathered enough to know that your life was on the line." It felt weird lying to his mate like this. Probably for the first time in his life Hunter wanted to tell the whole truth. That was strange all by itself.

The smirk was back on Sebastian's face then as he showered Hunter with a torrent of dirty, obvious images that were guaranteed to burn his brain. Hunter tightened his jaw. "Is there ever a time when you aren't thinking about sex?"

Sebastian put his hands in his pockets, so irritatingly at ease, and pretended to think it over, "sometimes when I'm asleep." The green-eyed wolf looked at Hunter as if he wanted to eat him in a good way.

It unsettled Hunter that the thought didn't bother him that much. He'd been conditioned as a young man to think a certain way, and to believe that his path was carefully laid out for him. Now all the rules he'd so prudently followed no longer applied and going off book wasn't something Hunter did well.

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean _we_?" Hunter had started walking again and now he realized he didn't even know which direction he was supposed to go.

"I mean. I'm following you, and you are clearly going somewhere. Sebastian gave a knowing smile and glanced quickly at Hunter's lips and a flash of Sebastian kissing him passed quickly through Hunter's mind. Damn, he never should have told Sebastian about any part of this little gift. A guy like this was bound to turn any kind of weakness to his advantage. "You know you can't leave pack territory." He explained calmly. "You might as well come home with me."

Hunter stared at him and let Sebastian path him even more images, this time of a table full of food and a comfortable bed, a bathtub filled with bubbles and surrounded by candles. And there was the two of them sitting in the tub and sipping champagne. He'd lied before. Hunter could read much more than flashes of thought and from Sebastian he could get sounds, smells. It was like stepping into another reality it seemed so tangible. He would have to work on blocking Sebastian's thoughts until he found an opening to leave Dalton Territory.

"Bubbles…Really?" He tried to look annoyed but Sebastian seemed to find him that much cuter.

Another exasperating smirk came Hunter's way, "I was just testing it to see if it worked."

"Well it does. Now stop."

Sebastian shrugged, not really committing one way or the other, making Hunter think he hadn't seen the last of Sebastian's fantasies. "I'm not going to stop helping you. You might as well be comfortable." Sebastian took a deep breath and looked around. "Come home with me. I'll keep my hands and my thoughts to myself. Promise."

"Why? You don't know me. I almost died today. Why are you sticking your neck out?" Hunter half expected another snarky reply, but this time he received no images. This time a timid sense nervousness, fear of rejection maybe, crept down the mating bond. Images were one thing; emotions seemed to give Hunter's gift a new twist where Sebastian was concerned.

"Because you're my mate. And it looks like you don't really know what that means yet. As long as I breathe air, I have to know that you're ok." Sebastian said quietly. It was the first bit of raw honesty the other man had shown. Hunter had picked up on Sebastian's ability to layer himself right away. It was at once intriguing and infuriating. "You almost died today and whoever did that is still out there. I don't want you to go. And even if you did, I wouldn't let you go alone." It was the truth. Hunter could feel as much. Was this what it meant to have a mate? Having someone in his corner right now might actually be a benefit. If things went pear-shaped, though, Sebastian could get hurt and that thought was oddly bothersome.

Because of his gift, Hunter could see much more then he let on. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with feigning surprise when he could tangle in someone's mind and hear their thoughts; he already knew what was coming before it was said. He'd pegged Sebastian as his mate the moment the man entered his cell. It was the strangest thing, having a mate, something he'd only heard about in passing, and his mate was male. He'd never been with a man, but now the thought was knocking at the back of his mind as if to say, ' _this is happening'_. And Sebastian had been so sincere about not wanting him to get hurt again. This was a proud wolf pack. That was new for Hunter who had spent his life hiding the half bred wolf that lurked beneath his skin. If this guy knew half of what Hunter was responsible for, he never would have given him that mark.

"Okay." Hunter nodded slightly and motioned for Sebastian to lead the way. "I need a little rest anyway. But this is temporary." The statement didn't even sound convincing to his own ears. The smirk was back on Sebastian's face as he led them to a small parking lot just outside a small, Dalton-owned Pub aptly named, ' _The Water Bowl_ ,' and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "You have a car?"

Sebastian smirked at Hunter and smiled from the corner of his mouth. "What? You thought we were going to run through the woods or something?"

Hunter said nothing as they climbed into a very high end black Porsche 911 Turbo. It wasn't brand new, but the condition was superb. The man clearly took care of his car. Music came blaring out of the speakers which Sebastian immediately turned down so they could drive the few miles in companionable silence. A long driveway loomed out before them with a giant house in the center, a three story home that was lit like a Christmas tree. Hunter's family had done alright before he was forced to walk the path of the lone wolf, but this was ridiculous.

A cool look of skepticism crossed Hunter's features, "raised by wolves huh?"

"Hmm." Sebastian nodded as he pulled the car into its parking space, "really fucking rich ones. Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

"…it's not going to be raw right? Like rabbit or whatever?" He couldn't get a good read on Sebastian as the man walked towards the house, but Hunter could hear him chuckling.

Blaine was there and greeted them. "Hi!" His smile was wide and his hazel eyes bright, "I'm Blaine. I live on the third floor. I mean, with my mate. Kurt. He's on night duty, so he won't be in until late. I made you guys sandwiches. I'll just…" Blaine pointed nervously up the stairs, "it was nice meeting you."

Hunter simply nodded, waited for Blaine to leave, and then looked at Sebastian, "he's happy you're still alive and in the pack." Reading minds was something Hunter had to concentrate on in order to shut off, and it had been a very long day.

"Oh. I didn't think they were going to kill me." Sebastian shrugged, "at the worst I'd be homeless."

They ate roast beef hoagies and Hunter hadn't realized how much he needed food until it was placed in front of him. The food was good, the atmosphere warm, and the mating bond that Hunter had been actively ignoring for the last hour pulsed with content. Hunter couldn't help but be affected by it. Was this push and pull of emotions how all mated wolves were? The silence wasn't even awkward as they ate, and Hunter didn't break it until most of the way through their meal. "Ask. I know you want to."

"How long have you been a lone wolf?"

Hunter hadn't actually expected that question. Being surprised took him back a step. "How did you know? Wolf sense?" When Sebastian just continued to stare at him, he shrugged. "A while." More staring. "A good while. I had a job at the Academy. Training cadets."

"Until." Sebastian raised his eyebrows in question.

"Until I didn't have one anymore."

Sebastian blinked at Hunter, offering an unreadable expression and there was an emotion lingering along the fringes of Hunter's consciousness that was not his own. Could that be the mating bond? It had to be. Hunter didn't have the first clue what to make of the fact that he could add emotions to all the visual cues and thoughts he picked up from Sebastian. This was really the person he was supposed to be with? A mate? What in the hell was he supposed to do with that?

Hunter rolled the concept around in his mind while he watched Sebastian put his sandwich down. "Who's trying to kill you?"

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know." It was a lie. Would Sebastian know it? The other man had claimed they couldn't keep secrets, but that had to be a bluff. No one could play their cards as close to their chest as Hunter.

Sebastian sat back and managed to look even more annoyed, "have you ever heard of someone named Damien?"

Another pause and Hunter looked down, trying to fake searching his memory. "No…" He shook his head slowly. "Can't say that I have." A strong pulse of anger shot straight down the mating bond, socking Hunter in the chest as if it were a fist.

"You're full of shit. I know we just met, but I have no intention of letting you get yourself killed. The sooner you start being honest with me, the safer things will be for all of us. You're on pack land and someone after you means they have to go through the pack to hurt you. At the very least, they'll protect me, and I will _never_ stop protecting you. Honesty is paramount. So let me break it down for you, we're mates. And mates can't lie to each other. It's not a choice. It's biology." Sebastian tilted his head and frowned, "So why don't you save us some time and tell me the real story."

After Hunter said nothing and didn't alter his expression, Sebastian stood up from the table. "The guest suite is up the stairs, second floor, first room on the left. It adjoins a bathroom with mine." He was already walking away, the vein in his temple, along with the mating bond, pulsing with frustration. "I'll leave fresh clothes for you in the bathroom." And he was gone. All Hunter could feel was the strong pulse of agitation that was coming from his mate's direction. He had to give Sebastian credit. He never would have guessed Sebastian was so bothered by the lack of information if he hadn't experienced the shared emotion first hand.

Maybe all this was a mistake. Maybe Hunter should have come clean to his mate. Was it really true they couldn't lie to each other? Maybe Sebastian could have helped him, and then again, maybe Hunter would end up with more blood on his hands. Today hadn't been his day to die, but it apparently had been his day to find a mate. Whatever that meant, it guaranteed his life was about to turn even more upside down.

The last thing he remembered was reading the mind of the man about to shoot him. _"Dirty half breed, better off dead."_ Hunter knew the shots were coming and he could do nothing about them. It was as if he were watching himself in a dirty Harry movie where he was on the wrong side of Clint Eastwood's gun. He didn't remember anything that happened with his mate, but from his point of view, a total stranger had saved his life. The mark on Hunter's shoulder tingled and he reached up to brush his fingers over it. _Mate_. He tested the word out on his tongue. How could that be possible? Hunter had been running frantically for days when he'd finally been run down. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten to Dalton territory, and hadn't given being part of a pack much thought before his current predicament. Now he was stuck here until he figured a way out.

The stairs were ornate and wound upward to the second floor. How many rooms did this place have? It was huge. At least Sebastian had given him easy directions to follow. Hunter found his room right away. There were long windows to allow for lots of natural light and the bedding as well as the accent furniture was stark white. The day had taken a toll, and he was far more exhausted than he realized as he showered and crawled into the ultra-comfortable guest bed. "I was raised by wolves…" He mocked and cut the light out before falling into a deep sleep.

The images came slow and lazy in the middle of the night. The smell of aftershave. The feel of lips along his neck. Someone was kissing him. Hands sliding beneath the covers caressed his hip bone, his thigh. Hunter cocked his leg out lazily, enjoying the attention. He knew enough to know when he was dreaming. No one had come into his room.

"Can you blow my whistle baby?" He mumbled, and nothing more needed to be said. A head slid beneath the blanket and settled between his legs, taking Hunter's length in long, lazy strokes, caressing him, learning every curve and vein. Hunter wasn't circumcised and the person giving him the blow job seemed to take special pleasure in teasing his foreskin. By now Hunter had figured out that Sebastian was the one doing the blowing. What an odd, lucid dream this was. Not that it mattered. It felt too fucking good.

The slow caress of lips gradually became a more insistent, demanding pace and Hunter felt the tug low in his belly that signaled the start of his orgasm. "Fuck. Just like that." This was going to feel so good. He needed this after the day he'd had. "So close Bastian..."

Just as he felt he might explode, the entire scene changed. Sebastian was no longer there, all sensation was gone, and sitting on top of Hunter's bedspread was a large, child's carousel about the size of a pizza. It was spinning around and around on top of the blankets making a truly annoying sound.

"What the fuck?!" Hunter jumped out of bed his very empty bed, his cock still aching and unsatisfied, and charged straight through the bathroom grabbing a towel on his way. He kicked open the door that opened into Sebastian's room. The man was there, sitting comfortable on his bed. A sheet barely covered his erection and exposed most of his long body. To his side was the same carousel from Hunter's vivid dream. "You don't get to invade to my dreams, just like that."

"But you get to read my mind, along with everyone else's. That's fair." Sebastian looked a little more than smug as he spoke.

"Whoever you think you are…"

"Your mate." Sebastian shrugged and set the carousel aside. "And don't ever fucking lie to me again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **Kiss me.**

The next morning Sebastian had no desire to speak to Hunter. Why would the fates give him a lying sack of shit for a mate? Was he being punished? Okay, so maybe Hunter was gorgeous, that was something, but the human half of him did not trust Sebastian one bit. What was more telling was the fact that his mate wasn't just hiding something, he was in real danger.

"Blaine?" He'd made his way to the far side of the house, "Did you find anything?" He had quietly asked Blaine to make inquiries after leaving Hunter at the dinner table. His mate had secrets, Sebastian had resources. If Hunter didn't want to tell his own story, the evidence would tell it for him. One thing he knew for sure, Hunter was downplaying his gift by a mile.

"Unfortunately." Blaine waved him in. "I had to call in all my favors with the Ohio PD. But…here." He turned his laptop screen towards Sebastian, "no criminal record to speak of. He was born in Huntington, Colorado; his parents were killed on a camping trip ten years ago. After that his residence is listed as Colorado Military Academy in Dayton."

Sebastian sat down slowly, not really wanting to hear what was next. "How did they die? His parents."

"Animal attack." Blaine looked at Sebastian warily, "we can't rule out the possibility that he's dangerous Sebastian. If this was his first change, he might have killed his parents."

"We don't know that." Swallowing hard, Sebastian tried to remain objective, "which one was wolf? Mom or dad?"

"As far as I can tell? Neither. This never would have happened if one or both parents were lupine. They would have prepared him better."

"You think he was adopted?" Sebastian's eyebrows went up in question, but Blaine was already shaking his head.

"Not according to the birth records. And there's more." Blaine clicked on another tab in the browser, "six months ago animal attacks started happening around the Dayton area. Three people are dead."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "is he…Hunter…"

"They aren't considered murder cases. Not as far as I can see from the article." Blaine printed out the news article that marked the locations of the attacks. The commentary theorized that one of Colorado's big cats was responsible.

"Blaine…" Sebastian was tracing a semi-circle around the attack locations, connecting them. In the center was Dayton Military Academy.

"Oh no." Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "I have to tell the counsel about this. You know that."

Sebastian stood and held up a hand, "no. let me handle it." He couldn't betray his mate, not when he'd just barely found the guy. "He might not be guilty…Please don't tell Wes yet? Give me time."

"Well, he looks pretty guilty already. This is bad Sebastian. Have you considered that the poachers chasing him had already worked out that he was dangerous and that's why they tried to kill him?"

"I know! Just…give me time? Please? If you were in my position, you would put your mate ahead of pack. Well now I have a mate and he needs my help. I need…time to sort through the facts. What if he's not guilty? Even if he killed his parents during his first change, there's no reason he'd be responsible for more murders years later..."

"Unless he suppresses his wolf." Blaine's eyes were serious and wide. "That makes a wolf violent and half breeds are particularly dangerous, you know that." Blaine sighed as Sebastian tilted his head, "don't look at me like that, I'm a healer, I tested his blood…" and then added, "I haven't told Wes yet. But I _will_ have to."

"Wait!"

"You could just ask him." Blaine offered.

Sebastian's lips pressed tightly together and he shook his head, "he's lying to me, and I don't know if I can get him to trust me before you have to report to Wes. I have to try something else."

With a huge sigh, Blaine touched his forehead, "I guess I can sit on it for…maybe two days. After that I have to report what I found. Wes won't like knowing he has a feral wolf in his pack."

"I know." Sebastian swallowed hard.

Carefully avoiding his mate, Sebastian left without a word and headed towards the pack's central garage. Not every pack member had their own transportation and today Sebastian needed to go off road. He wanted to see the site where Hunter was shot again. There had to be clues left behind.

"I need a favor." He said barging into the garage without a hello.

Kurt Hummel, the human male who was mated to Blaine Anderson popped his head around a pole. "Excuse me?"

"Kurt." It was still so hard to be nice after the two men had done nothing but argue since the days they were competing for Blaine.

Kurt tilted his head at Sebastian, "why are you here? Let me guess, you're thirsty and the hose in your backyard isn't working."

Sebastian smirked at Kurt, this was probably not the time to take the man's verbal sparring bait. Not when he needed a favor. "Where's your dad? Blaine said you had night duty."

"Double shift." Kurt shrugged, "Dad's out. You're stuck with me." Kurt returned Sebastian's smirk, "I thought you were a newly mated. Shouldn't you be at home with the big bad wolf sniffing each other in awkward places?"

"Yeah." Sebastian let out an audible sigh, "that's not happening for a while." _If ever_. "Look. I need to borrow your ATV."

"Honeymooning at the dirt track?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "your mate must be as classy as you."

Sebastian took a step closer and lowered his voice, "I need to see the site where he got shot." He watched Kurt's expression change and then the other man disappeared into a back office. Minutes later, he reappeared with what looked like riding clothes and matching boots, complete with a checkered golf cap.

What…the…actual fuck. "I didn't realize this garage doubled as an Equestrian center."

"I'll let that pass because I'm enjoying seeing you so off your game." Kurt walked towards the back of the garage and waved his hand. "I'll drive."

"I'd prefer to go alone."

"Then you can forget it." Kurt was already gone, giving Sebastian a hard choice. Let the least likely person become his ally, or find another way. He didn't have time to let the trail go cold when his mate's life was at stake.

"I'm driving." Sebastian tried to say over the roar of the All-Terrain Vehicle engine, but Kurt simply turned, smiled and pointed to his ear, shaking his head as if he couldn't hear. Swallowing a fair amount of pride, he climbed on behind Kurt. "I'm going to regret this…fuck!" Kurt took off and Sebastian was forced to hold on tight or be thrown off the back of the vehicle as they sped away.

The ATV whizzed through Dalton Proper and down back roads the patrols used to gain access to various sector's rapidly. Half an hour later, the two were making their way along the crest of the ravine where Sebastian spotted his mate. "Stop." He patted Kurt's side and then dismounted. Gun powder was still faint, but present in the air, something only a wolf could pick up on.

"I wonder what someone had against this tree…" mused Kurt walking over to one of the Sweetgum trees. "It's bleeding." Kurt took a little knife from his pocket and expertly dug out a bullet.

"They fired four shots." Only three bullets had hit Hunter. Sebastian looked at the trail they'd left.

"Well they missed with this one." Kurt had the bullet between his fingers. "This is like an Episode of CSI! What else do you know?"

"I heard the guys who shot him say; ' _Damien would want to see the body_ '."

"That's appropriately barbaric. There are two sets of tracks. Wide tires…specific. Boot prints, size 11 ½. You should be writing this down." Kurt was fishing for his phone and then jabbering away on it as if he were gossiping with a friend.

Sebastian wasn't listening, he was following tracks from the ATV he'd heard on the ridge the day before. "If you were from out of town, say Colorado, where would you go rent one of these things?" It wasn't as though the group tracking Hunter could simply show up with an ATV unless it was on the back of a truck. In which case, they'd be easy to spot in a motel parking lot. It would be helpful if the men assumed Hunter was dead and moved on, but Sebastian wouldn't assume he'd be that lucky. He turned to face Kurt who was nodding and talking into his cell phone. Sebastian's eyebrows drew closer together, "who the hell are you talking to?"

The phone went back into Kurt's riding bag and he raised an eyebrow. "The zoo. They're expecting you back." When Sebastian said nothing Kurt waved a hand, "oh fine. Someone named Damien Loup rented 2 ATV's two days ago." Kurt shrugged, "there aren't many places to get that kind of off road equipment this close to Dalton. I know the people who own the place."

A spark of hope went off in Sebastian's chest, "do they still have them?"

"Returned last night. Paid in cash." Kurt walked towards the vehicle they'd driven out. "I think I need a pair of cop glasses. Something couture. Vintage."

"Loup is French. It means wolf." Sebastian said shaking his head. "It's probably a fake name."

"You know I can speak French." Kurt drawled, "anyway, I guess we'll find out when we get to the motel."

"What motel?" Sebastian's head snapped up.

"The one we're going to. Relax moron, I'm not propositioning you. This Damien person left it as his address with the rental place. Let's go."

For once Sebastian didn't feel like any verbal sparring with his former rival turned roommate. He just wanted to get to the bottom of why people wanted to kill Hunter. The man was his mate whom he hardly knew and who felt the need to lie about a whole lot of his past. Some things the pack would accept and some things they wouldn't. There was a real possibility that Pack Dalton wouldn't offer Hunter sanctuary if they knew all this. Silently, he vowed to put Hunter first no matter what the truth exposed, but he needed to uncover it first.

"Dead end." Kurt said exiting the motel. They had ditched Kurt's ATV and taken Sebastian's Porsche, giving Kurt time for yet another outfit change. "The clerk said they checked out this morning. They had three rooms, so that's at least six people and they paid in cash." When Sebastian looked as though he might sit down in the middle of the parking lot with frustration, Kurt actually tried to comfort him. "Hey, look on the bright side. Maybe they left because they think he's dead."

"Which means if they figure out he's alive, they might come back. And it doesn't answer why they wanted him dead in the first place or who they really are." Sebastian was rubbing his temples while Kurt's cell phone was ringing. With his mate being so tight lipped, this was his best avenue for information. It was hard enough that Hunter refused to admit any connection between them and had tried to pass himself off as straight when his dreams opposed that claim.

"Hey." Kurt was snapping his fingers in Sebastian's face, "Earth to Wolf Lover-Boy. Are you listening? We have a problem." Before Sebastian could complain, Kurt was snatching the keys to his Porsche, "I better drive, you can't be trusted right now."

"What the fuck…give me back my keys!" Kurt was sashaying his way towards the car decked out in black skinny jeans and knee-high black boots with silver buckles. His shirt was some sort of wavy-white material that made him look a little like a pirate and he wore a red, yellow, and blue checkered scarf tied at his throat. "Where…are we going."

"Scandals." Kurt said getting in and adjusting his seat forward, "Your mate is there and apparently drunk off his ass."

"I thought it was hard for wolves to get drunk because of your amazing metabolism." Kurt was pulling into the Scandals parking lot after an hour of driving at breakneck speed.

"Hunter's not full wolf." Sebastian's legs were shaking with agitation. "Just let me out. Take the car. I'll find a way home." This was his mate and his problem, he'd handle it.

"Oh no. Not a chance." Kurt put the parking brake on and got out of the car, "I want to see how this plays out."

Once inside, it wasn't hard to find Hunter. Scandals was the only gay bar around for miles and wasn't that big. Hunter was knocking back two shots at the same time and snapped at the bar tender for trying to take the bottle away.

"That him?" Kurt was taking everything in as though he were watching Tella Novella, "he's handsome. Blaine says he has a temper." Pushing at Sebastian's back, Kurt snickered, "go get 'em."

It wasn't hard to ignore Kurt when the only thing Sebastian could see in the room was his mate. Odd that Hunter didn't already know he was here. "Hey." He said quietly, sliding up in the seat next to Hunter. "Let's go home."

"I…don't have a home." Hunter swiveled his head towards "And I told…where did he go…yeah, I told that bartender there. Sebastian Smythe is my mate and he was raised by wolves and he said he wasn't going to leave me alone. But you know, you're a rotten liar, because I was alone…" Hunter made a swirling gesture with his hands, "all day."

"Come on, Hunter, let's go…" The mating bond was very difficult for him to read while Hunter was drunk, but the implication that he'd upset his mate hit Sebastian like slap to the face. Quietly, he reached for Hunter's shoulders.

"Do not! Touch me!" Hunter swung his arm out, spilling the bottle. Clear, liquor poured over the bar and dripped furiously down to the floor. The bartender looked positively livid.

"Put it on my tab. I'm sorry." Sebastian waved a hand at the bartender.

"Sebastian baby!" Suddenly Sebastian's waist was being grabbed from behind by one of his previous hook ups. "What are you doing with this guy? He's drunk off his ass. Not really your style. Drop him and come home with me?" The tall, blonde moved well into Sebastian's space, close enough to whisper against the back of his neck, "you liked it last time."

In the next instant, if Sebastian hadn't been blessed with wolfish reflexes, his one-time hook-up would have been dead. Hunter was on his feet and his fist was embedded in the bar. Cracked wood cradled the man's knuckles and when he pulled it away, a perfect indent was left in its place. Sebastian was barely able to move the innocent man out of the way in time. Hunter's eyes were a bright yellow and Sebastian thought he had heard Hunter growl out the word, "mine."

"Hey…hey…easy." Hunter claimed he wasn't remotely bi-sexual but he was wholly possessive and now that his guard was down, instinct had taken over Hunter with a vengeance. Sebastian's eyes glowed yellow as well as he let the wolf in him see its mate for the first time. He'd already gathered that Hunter was suppressing his wolf, probably for years. "Easy. Bring it back. Hunter, deep breath, bring it back. It's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving you alone again." Hunter was growling and his eyes were still bright. "No. You won't hurt your mate. Get it together." Sebastian let more of his wolf come forward and his eyes glowed even brighter. "Come back to me Hunter."

Seconds ticked by like hours and Hunter finally relaxed, his eyes faded back to their natural hue. He didn't just seem drunk now, he seemed exhausted. "Come on big guy…I got you." Sebastian put himself under Hunter's arm to help him out of the bar and he could hear the bartender tell him not to come back. "Get the door." He said to Kurt quickly, who was in a state of shock.

Getting Hunter into Sebastian's car was a trick since his back seat was teeny tiny and not meant for humans to sit in much less full grown wolves. Hunter wasn't helping either. "You…are heavier than I remember." That got a laugh out of Hunter who lazily wrapped himself around Sebastian. When he kept laughing, Sebastian asked why. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No. It's him." Hunter pointed to the back of Kurt's head. "He thinks you look like a Meerkat." Hunter cackled, "you're a wolf." There was a pause and grunting as Hunter made himself more comfortable. "My wolf." And then suddenly a very vulnerable-looking Hunter was looking up at Sebastian from his shoulder. "Right?"

"That's right." Sebastian answered quietly and nodded.

"Kiss me." Hunter said quickly and Kurt flinched before turning on the radio.

"No." His head shook slightly once.

"Why?" Hunter had refused a seatbelt and leaned way over into Sebastian's lap, his head facing upward.

"Because you're drunk."

"But you want to."

Sebastian's eyes twinkled a little at how cute Hunter was acting. "I do." That seemed to be the end of it and he thought Hunter had fallen asleep as they rode the final miles to Dalton with the hum of the engine and soft music playing through the speakers.

"Put your feet down. You're a big pile of rocks. What are they feeding you at that Academy?" Sebastian was trying to help Hunter into the house with no help from Kurt who he swore might be snapping pics on his phone.

"Three squares a day," Hunter mumbled and then gripped Sebastian, "stay with me?"

"You can stay with me. My room is next to yours." The next few minutes were some of the best of Sebastian's life. And maybe he should have felt guilty for enjoying himself as he stripped Hunter's clothes off, but he wasn't that chivalrous. Hunter was so gorgeous too. His legs were perfection and his chest and abs made him look like he was a Greek statue come to life. "Here. In." He said and stripped off most of his own clothes to climb in with his mate.

It wasn't lost on Sebastian that this was the closest they'd ever been, they were as undressed as they'd ever been together, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You left me." Hunter said as he nuzzled the outside of Sebastian's shoulder.

"I had to." Sebastian turned towards his mate. It was true he'd impulsive and scared when he'd gone out to do research on his mate. Now he felt the guilt of that decision. "I should have come to you this morning and apologized for what I did." He laughed once, "to be honest I didn't even know I could do that…pull you into my fantasies like that."

"I loved what you did to me. Not the end. I smashed your carousel by the way."

Sebastian gave a sad smile. "I need you to start trusting me Hunter."

"Mhm." Hunter turned his head towards Sebastian, "kiss me."

"No." Sebastian said in a whisper. "Tell me about your wolf. How long have you been holding it back?"

"Long time." Hunter said simply. "Is there any way out of this mating thing?"

That question stung. "No. Every wolf is born knowing they only get one mate in their lifetime." If Hunter chose to go against his nature and leave Sebastian it would rip his heart out, but there was no need to add that kind of weaponry to Hunter's arsenal. "What happens when you let your wolf out Hunter?"

"I don't want to talk." Hunter grunted, "I want you to kiss me."

Sebastian shifted and settled Hunter on his chest before picking up the man's hand and kissing the backs of his fingers gently with just the press of his lips. "I am the only person in the world who is programmed not to judge you. You can always be honest with me. What happens when your wolf gets out Hunter?"

"Bad things." Hunter swallowed and Sebastian could feel his mate drifting to sleep. Again, he felt a surge of guilt for his greedy enjoyment of the close contact and how timid Hunter was when he was feeling exposed.

Fate knew what it was doing. He would have fallen hard for Hunter if the two of them weren't wolves. As it stood now he was doomed to fall for Hunter no matter what. Sebastian reached up to close Hunter in the circle of his arms then and rub his thumb over the dark mark on Hunter's shoulder.

"I'm going to help you tame your wolf." He said quietly into the darkness, though Hunter was breathing deep and regular. "You're not a lone wolf anymore. You've got me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 **Of Wolves and Men**

The sunlight streamed in through Sebastian's open windows the next morning. He wanted nothing more than to linger in bed with his mate. Hunter had to be sober by now. Maybe he'd let Sebastian get close again. Reaching over, his hand closed on empty air. Hunter was gone.

Sebastian found him half an hour later on the tennis court behind the house. "Practicing your backhand?"

Hunter didn't bother to look Sebastian's way. "Something like that."

"I didn't realize you knew how to play."

"I was raised on a military institution. I know how to do a lot of things that would surprise you." Hunter was bouncing the ball again and brought his hand up for a serve.

"Does that including shifting?" Sebastian leaned against the side of the court and watched as Hunter completely missed the serve. "Guess not." Hunter gave him an angry look and Sebastian waved his hand. "Come on. We have work to do."

The Smythe family home was very large with everything a young wolf might need, including access to part of the Dalton Woods. Sebastian walked with Hunter right to the edge of the woods and pulled his shirt over his head. "My parents wanted more children, but all they ever got was me."

"This house belongs to your mother's family," Hunter said knowingly. "You came back here to join the pack when you got tired to moving all over the world. Last year you graduated from the University of Paris, but that degree was mostly a collection of credits gathered from colleges all over, you only spent one semester there. I'm guessing you speak French."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "we have to talk about respect for privacy and your mind reading ability. You pulled all that out of my head?"

"No." Hunter said following suit and removing his own shirt, "Blaine told me. You know, yesterday, while you were gone all day without a word. I'm supposed to be your mate, I don't even have a cell phone number for you."

"To be fair, if Blaine told you all that, he could have given you my number." Sebastian tested the mating bond and sure enough, Hunter was hiding something. "Do you have a cell phone?" Sebastian asked half-mockingly.

"No. But I went looking for you. People said they saw you riding off on an ATV with some guy. It wasn't until after that I started reading minds…they all kept repeating Scandals. How you like to meet most of your conquests there."

The jealousy in Hunter's voice made Sebastian smile. Not remotely bi-sexual eh? "It was Kurt. Kurt is Blaine's mate. He's human. They live here. You met Blaine and if you weren't so drunk, you'd remember meeting Kurt. And yeah, I used to have a thing for Blaine but he never had a thing for me. He only had eyes for Kurt. Now I understand why."

Hunter stared at Sebastian for a long moment and he wondered if the half-bred wolf was reading his mind. It didn't feel like it. Hunter's mind reading had a signature that Sebastian could feel. Instead, of answering Sebastian's accusations about drunkenness, Hunter put his hands on his hips. "What are we doing here?"

"We, are learning to shift." Sebastian began making a slow circle around Hunter, turning his body to the side slightly. "You have to let the wolf out or it comes out on its own and gets violent. Not shifting also causes madness…and in your case, anger issues." Hunter sneered at Sebastian and looked as if he might speak when Sebastian pulled a right hook out, swinging around and making contact with Hunter's jaw.

The other man's face snapped back with the momentum and suddenly he was looking at Sebastian as though he were ready to tear him apart. "What the fuck!"

"It's nice to know I can surprise you." Sebastian smirked as he rounded Hunter again. "I was beginning to think I couldn't."

"I hope you're not looking to kick my ass," Hunter said taking up his own fighting stance, "I was raised on a military facility, taught by trained combatants. I eat pampered poodles like you for breakfast." Hunter came at Sebastian then who moved lightning fast get out of his way.

So many things made sense now. Hunter's wolf had been suppressed for years because of his phenomenal internal discipline, but he'd avoided the madness that stemmed from that. Fighting on the base must have served as a pressure release valve for the wolf's aggression. Sebastian got in one more hit before he saw the subtle change. Hunter accessed his wolf and tagged Sebastian in the gut hard, knocking the man back. "Oooof! he was on the ground and blinking away pain. "That was a good shot." Rolling back onto his feet, Sebastian shook it off and got back into stance, "I bet you never lost a fight."

"Nope." Was all the warning Sebastian got before Hunter lunged at him again and Sebastian went down, taking Hunter with him and throwing all his weight back hard so that the two men would roll over one another.

Each man tried to get the upper hand in what was essentially a wrestling match. Sebastian had Hunter pinned by the legs, but Hunter had Sebastian by the throat and was clearly trying to choke the man out. "Who's Damien?" Sebastian blinked away his dizziness. "I know he killed those people in Dayton. He was leading the mob chasing you. I know that's why you left!"

The two men rolled over and over again as Hunter gain another advantage, Sebastian lulling him into a false sense of security, before he rolled on top of Hunter and pinned the man in a leg lock, his arms pushing at Hunter's shoulders.

"Why haven't you passed out yet!" Hunter growled and Sebastian saw a spark of yellow in the man's eyes.

"Who...is...Damien!" Sebastian choked out again and Hunter let Sebastian go, his body going limp. Sebastian rolled off of Hunter to catch his breath.

"He's my biological father." Hunter replied finally and walked closer to the woods.

"He killed your parents." Sebastian had worked that much out on his own and didn't expect a reply. A wolf couldn't lie to its mate. So the truth hung awkwardly between them, Hunter's real father had killed his own mate, Hunter's mother, and Hunter was a witness to it. Sebastian walked up behind his mate and stopped just shy of the man's bare back. "I know you didn't do it. Whatever was between your biological father and his mate wasn't your fault. She was a victim, just like those murders in Ohio. You were being smoked out." Hunter had too much control over his wolf to let it go wild like that.

"I might as well have." Hunter was shaking his head and Sebastian understood the truth. That Hunter believed he was responsible for what happened. "If I had just agreed to go with him the first time, no one would have died."

"He wanted you in his pack." Sebastian reasoned. "Join or die?"

"A great ultimatum." Hunter took a breath and turned to face Sebastian, "I read his mind, just once. I know he killed my father outright and my mother…I think it was an accident. She was supposed to be his mate, but she rejected him. He has a pack. He calls them his wild wolves, but that's not what they are. Most of them are human. All of them are killers."

"You have a pack now, Hunter." When his mate looked as though he might not believe the truth of that, Sebastian went on. "At least for the moment it's a pack by extension. They'll stick by me and I'll stick by you."

"And what if they don't want that? What if they turn me out? Or worse, what if they start disappearing the way those civilians did in Dayton?" Hunter shook his head, "I won't have anyone else's blood on my hands. I'll go back on the run."

"Then I'll leave with you." Sebastian answered without hesitation. "They're pack, but you're my mate. You're always going to come first." How could Hunter's wolf not have the same need to be near its mate that Sebastian's did? Even a half-bred wolf would have the mating heat running through its body. Maybe Hunter's years of finite control over the wolf were getting in the way. When Hunter didn't say anything in reply, Sebastian began removing the rest of his clothes. "What? Aren't you reading my mind?" He tried to smirk, but the fight took most of that out of him.

"Not really. What are we doing? I'm not sure I'm ready for all that butt stuff yet." Hunter had the grace to blush as he said that, but Sebastian laughed out loud.

"Yet, huh? Don't worry. We're just going to for a run. It's better than fighting to relieve the aggression and the wolf loves it." Sebastian was folding his jeans and stacking them on top of his shoes, leaving him in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs with a 2Xist Logo across the top of the band.

"I...I can't." Hunter rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, "I might hurt you. Or someone else."

"I'm your mate." Sebastian was completely naked and standing confidently in front of Hunter. "You won't hurt me. And I won't let you get out of hand. I saw you pull the wolf back for me last night. You can do it." He tilted his head and read Hunter's expression. The mating bond was pulsing with too many emotions to count, hesitation and anticipation among them. "You don't remember punching a hole in the bar when another guy tried to pick me up?" Hunter's facial expression changed then, perhaps he did remember. "Take off your clothes so they don't rip."

"I still say this is a bad idea." Hunter mused, but he was stripping all the same. "And…this is not an invitation. My eyes are up here."

That got a smirk out of Sebastian, "stop reading my mind."

"Stop making it easy." Hunter was deliciously naked and perfectly gorgeous as he stood in front of Sebastian. "What do I do?"

"Just relax and call the wolf forward the same way you do when you're fighting, only don't pull it back, keep calling it forward. When you feel the change, don't fight it. Let it happen. Breathe into it. If this is your first full change, I'll be honest, it's going to hurt like hell. I'll be right here." Sebastian's eyes were already yellow and he silently went down on his hands and knees, having shifted many times, he was accustomed to the pain that went with it. It never lasted long and soon enough his hair grew along with his canines and his hands became paws.

A full-sized chestnut-colored wolf was sitting in front of Hunter then, watching him expectantly. Sebastian let out one solid bark and then watched as Hunter went through the change. It took twice as long as it had for Sebastian who was accustomed to the trauma of bones growing, along with hips and spine realigning itself. Only Hunter's change was different. He was a half-breed and his wolf was no wolf, but a true monster. He looked as if he walked right out of a Grimm fairy tale with his large body and he stood on two thick legs with a wrinkled snout and a grimace of large, sharp teeth.

Quickly, Hunter's wolf went down on all fours to make eye contact and growled into Sebastian's face. Anyone else would have been running for cover, but Sebastian wasn't having it. His wolf quickly turned it all into a game and nipped at Hunter's snout before tearing off into the trees. The wolf stopped once to allow his mate to follow and when it looked as though Hunter might be confused, he barked again. Hunter was after him then, one wolf chasing another until they were running in tandem. Hunter's wolf was much bigger and darker with patches of thinner hair around his large arms and thighs.

Chasing each other quickly turned into pursuing every small thing that moved in the woods; birds, squirrels, rabbits, and even an opossum. Sebastian did his level best to run Hunter's wolf into exhaustion and finally stopped by the bank of a small stream to curl up beneath a tree. Hunter's wolf was timid at first about the situation and sat across from Sebastian rather than with him. Not missing a beat or a chance to be dominant, Sebastian moved and curled up near his mate, keeping an ear out for predators while he napped. The tactic worked because soon enough Hunter's wolf was sleeping soundly and Sebastian's drifted off with him.

The sun was waning by the time Sebastian opened his eyes as a human. His arms were curled around Hunter's waist. Hunter had shifted in sleep as well and the man looked so damn peaceful. Sebastian almost didn't want to wake him. He lay still, on his side, just staring at Hunter's relaxed face. He wondered how long his mate had been sleeping with one eye open and not trusting anyone with his secrets.

Sebastian's thumb ran idly back and forth along Hunter's bare waistline and he stayed silent as he watched his mate open his eyes. Hunter didn't say anything either, but Sebastian felt the apprehension and the need through the mating bond. It was a shy sort of feeling, as though Hunter didn't know how to ask for the things he wanted. Finally, something Sebastian could handle! Leaning forward slowly so as not to spook his mate, he kissed the corner of Hunter's mouth then ran his lips along Hunter's just shy of kissing the man. The mating had already been so much to handle, Sebastian wasn't going to take his mate anywhere he didn't want to go, but he desperately wanted a kiss. Resisting his mate's drunken invitations the night before had been punishing. Now they were both sober and their aggressive natures were sated, he desperately wanted the kiss Hunter had asked for repeatedly the night before.

It was Hunter who pushed forward and made the contact final. Their lips were pressed together and Hunter went still as if he didn't know what to do, even though Sebastian could sense the nervousness through the mating bond. Taking over wasn't something he had issues with. Sebastian lifted a hand and cradled Hunter's jaw, his lips moved gently against his mates, as though he were kissing a cloud.

For all intents, this was likely Hunter's first kiss with a man and Sebastian's first kiss with his mate. It needed to be special. Slowly, his kiss became more insistent, and his lips parted so his tongue could taste the seam of Hunter's lips. Sebastian let out a low hum of satisfaction as Hunter's taste filled his senses, making him greedy for more. Hunter's mouth opened with no hesitation and it was the other man who deepened the kiss, nearly taking Sebastian's breath away. His mate was an amazing kisser! Sebastian liked taking control in a kiss, but Hunter's tongue was so expertly moving through his mouth that it was impossible not to simply go with it and enjoy the ride.

Between his legs, Sebastian felt the tingle of his own libido and his cock growing harder as their lips became more in tune with one another. He wanted to roll on top of Hunter and pushed forward to do so, but Hunter had other plans. Damn, that dominant nature was hot! Hunter's body was half over Sebastian, kissing him expertly and Sebastian could feel his mate's thumb rubbing at Sebastian's hip bone. It was so, so close to his erect and leaking cock that was laying heavy against Sebastian's stomach, just begging to be touched. It wasn't until Sebastian whimpered from all the teasing that Hunter gave his own whimper in return.

His mate broke the kiss, breathing quick and deep, he placed his forehead against Sebastian's. "I don't know what to do…" Of course Hunter would be nervous. Sebastian was his first male experience after all. He looked so flustered and nervous with kiss-swollen lips that were parted just so.

The desire in the mating bond was flowing both directions and driving Sebastian insane. He'd always heard how the mating bond made a wolf mad with lust, but now he was experiencing that desperation for himself. "Touch me. Please? Or let me touch you? Let me suck you?" Sebastian swallowed hard and licked his lips, "please Hunt? I want to. I need to know what you taste like."

Hunter looked at Sebastian with a look he decided was surprise and then shook his head just slightly. The real answer to the question was in the mating bond though; it surged with sexual energy from Hunter and encouraged Sebastian to materialize the fantasy he'd started two days before. Rolling over quickly, he kissed Hunter until the man was off him, half sitting up and resting back on his hands. When he started to lay back, Sebastian stopped him. "No. I want you to watch me. You can touch my head and hold it if you want to." No mating bond was needed to see that Hunter was a control freak and needed as much command over the situation as Sebastian could give.

The tactic seemed to work and Sebastian felt a hand at the back of his head even before he licked a swipe right up the center of Hunter's cock, just to say hello. Hunter wasn't circumcised and Sebastian took the time to pull the man's skin back and indulge, exploring the man's head with his tongue, looking for the most sensitive places. "Fuck, it's good." He turned his head to the side so Hunter could see him licking at the man's cock. "You taste delicious Hunt." There wasn't anything he didn't want to do with this man and Sebastian let that feeling flow through his entire body as he went to work sliding a little deeper down Hunter's shaft each time he let his mouth fall back down.

Light fingers pressed into the base of Hunter's shaft and his thumb caressed the opposite side while Sebastian's tongue tried to work what anyone would call magic on Hunter's cock. Only as his mate got close, he began moving. Agitation ran along the mating bond, disrupting Sebastian's rhythm. "Hmm?" Sebastian looked up and his lips were cherry red from abuse, his pupils blown. Clearly he was ready to finish what he'd started. "What's wrong?"

"I…can't." Hunter's head was shaking rapidly and he was trying to back away.

Sebastian wasn't having it, reaching out, he held Hunter's thighs, "it's okay. Just relax. Just like when you let yourself change. All you had to do was let go." Licking over his lips, he tried to think of an alternate plan. "I get it. You need more power over it. I do too sometimes. But fuck…I need this." Sebastian hardly noticed the endearment; he was so flustered, "look at me. I am so fucking turned on because of you. Please?"

Blowing air forward between his lips, Sebastian got the reaction he was looking for out of Hunter. He began talking to Hunter in his head, wondering if his mate would read his mind now. 'Use me. Come for me. I'll be right there with you.' Sebastian rocked back on his knees as Hunter stood and let his (very large) cock fall forward, right in Sebastian's face who didn't hesitate to take it between his lips and start sucking. He hollowing his cheeks and instead of grabbing onto Hunter for leverage, he wrapped a hand around his own cock and steadied himself with the other. It was up to Hunter to fuck Sebastian's face, in a manner of speaking. His mate took the cue like a champ, jutting his hips forward and grabbing Sebastian by the hair, he was coming seconds later, forcing himself into Sebastian's mouth, making him choke reflexively. It was all he could do to hold on and keep stroking himself, even as he swallowed every drop of Hunter's seed. He even seemed reluctant to let go, making noises that were half hums and half whimpers. In his mind he spoke again, 'you taste like honey Babe. So good.'

Hunter seemed to be getting sensitive because he tried to pull his cock from Sebastian's mouth, but the man growled shut his eyes, holding Hunter's erection between his lips and hollowed cheeks as he came hard, shooting between Hunter's feet and all over the ground in front of him. Hunter made him let go then and Sebastian practically collapsed forward, breathing heavy. "Fucking…fuck." Were the first words out of his mouth. "That was good. Really good." He chuckled and then so did Hunter, trying to laugh and ease the tensest moment they'd shared so far.

"You're a freak, you know that." Hunter was smiling as he said it and it sparked a genuine laugh from Sebastian.

"I can't help it. Have you seen you?"

It was Hunter's turn to laugh and the two men shared an easy walk back to Sebastian's home. There was no hand-holding or sweet talk, but the atmosphere seemed lighter and Sebastian held out hope for that this mating might actually work.

"Shower, food, and then we can do whatever you like." Sebastian said as they approached the clearing. He'd been telling Sebastian about the other pack members, mostly young men and women who had come from all over the country to seek refuge at Dalton. The story he'd given Wes wasn't a complete farce, instinct really did kick in when a wolf's mate was near.

"What? Like more sex? This was kind of a lot for me." Hunter was blushing all the way to his ears.

"Well. No. I was thinking you could meet the pack, but…we could skip all that and stay naked." Sebastian joked, but he was already reaching for an orderly-looking pile of clothing, as if a dry cleaner had visited them while they were out running. "That's a neat pile of clothes you have there."

Hunter shrugged and began putting his jeans on, "I was raised in a military environment. It rubbed off."

Somewhere in that statement Sebastian got the feeling his mate was either a neat freak, very controlling, or both. "You're not used to changes in your routine. I can tell." He took a chance and asked one last question as he finished dressing. "How many wolves have you met? I mean besides Damien."

"Besides the psycho killer you mean?" Licking over his lips and looking down, Hunter sighed, "just one. He was special ops. A lone wolf. In fact, that's what his buddies called him. He taught me a few things about wolf culture and gave me a some pointers on how to keep the change away." He bent down to put his shoes on, "I never saw him again."

That explained a whole lot and Sebastian had less than 24 hours now to convince his new mate that staying with pack and by his side was the best, right thing to do. Moreover, he still hadn't solved the problem of where Hunter's father was lurking and what the man might do in order to get his son in the wild wolf pack or make sure his half-bred boy stayed silent forever.

Either way, the clock was ticking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

 **Two Steps Forward, Ten Steps Back**

The smell of delicious food cooking hit both wolves hard as they got close to the house. Steaks were smoking on the grill and an apron-clad Blaine was tending it, looking very pleased with himself.

"I hope one of those is mine." Sebastian was so hungry he could probably have devoured every steak Blaine was cooking.

"It is. Here." Blaine tapped a steak that off to the side, "I know you like it bloody."

"Make mine like his." Hunter interjected, "it's already dead, no need to die twice." Blaine laughed and directed them to the kitchen where they found lemonade and Kurt.

"I need to talk to you." Kurt said setting aside a pan with mixed vegetables in it. The human smiled at Hunter, dropped the expression, and then looked pointedly at Sebastian, "in private."

"I guess I'll get cleaned up." Hunter touched Sebastian's elbow gently and looked as if he might kiss the man, but offered a small nod instead. The touch was so slight, but it might as well have been a full body hug with the wave of affection that traveled down the mating bond. How about that? His mate was accepting more and more of him all the time.

It was then he heard the pointed clearing of someone's throat. Sebastian was still staring in the direction Hunter had gone, and turned his head slowly towards Kurt. "You need help with something? I hope it's boy clothes." He smirked, feeling good and more like himself than he had in days, "please let it be boy clothes?" He looked down at the human's judgmental expression. "What?"

"Do you understand how hard it is to keep things from your mate?" Kurt pointed at Sebastian with a spatula. "I had to have more sex than I thought I was capable of just to get him to stop asking questions about what we were doing yesterday!"

Sebastian smirked again and put on a mocking frown, "I'm sure that was hard for you." Keeping secrets from his mate was something he could relate to. It also occurred to him that anything Kurt would have said was most likely not a secret anymore to Hunter. For an instant he considered telling Kurt about Hunter's mind reading ability, but that that would mean selling out his mate. Selling his mate out to other people by talking about the man's rare talent wasn't something Sebastian was prepared to do. Ever. His mate had to come first no matter what. "Are you done lecturing me now or did you find out something?"

"I did a little asking around." Kurt said in a whisper as he moved closer to Sebastian. "I think Damien might still be in Westerville."

The hairs on Sebastian's neck stood up, if the Wild Wolf Pack was still hanging around, it meant they didn't think Hunter was really dead. "Are you sure?"

"I went back to the motel and talked to a few of the guests. They described the leader of the group as being a really big guy with a bald head and a tattoo on the side of his head in the shape of flames."

"That's pretty specific."

Kurt nodded, "it would be hard for anyone to forget. So I asked around at some of the businesses close by. Sure enough, they've seen him. Does Hunter know what this guy looks like? I can ask one of the pack to see if he's wanted for anything, but it's not exactly an official channel and I didn't think you'd want me to make decisions for your mate."

"He knows what the guy looks like…" Sebastian hesitated to admit that Hunter had seen Damien kill his parents. It seemed too much information that would betray his mate. "I didn't tell Hunter what we did yesterday either. And I didn't tell him I told you about Damien." Sebastian hesitated thinking that Hunter might already know, even though he seemed to be actively trying to respect Sebastian's thoughts. "Thank you. For keeping this to yourself. Blaine already has more information than he knows what to do with."

"You mean the fact that he thinks your mate might have killed his parents?" Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow, "don't act so surprised, Blaine tells me everything. Maybe you should take a note. Talk to your mate, so I can talk to mine. Pack Dalton is a pack for a reason. They can help."

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a moment and then frowned, "fine." He reached to sample a zucchini and Kurt slapped the back of his hand with the spatula. "Talk first. Eat later. And hurry up. The pack will be here soon. They'll want to meet your mate." When Sebastian fixed him with a look of ' _why_ ', Kurt shrugged, "it's all anyone's talking about. So we decided to have a party!"

It made sense to bring in pack help, but Hunter barely trusted Sebastian, now, just hours later, he was going to ask Hunter for an extension of that trust? Making his way upstairs, he tried to reach out to his mate's mind for the first time and for the first time, his mate answered via the mating bond.

It was so subtle how Hunter could touch him that way, but it made Sebastian feel incredibly complete. When he got to his room, the shower was running and Hunter had already been into Sebastian's closet, neatly laying out clothes on the bed for a post shower change. It pleased Sebastian in the most basic way possible that his mate could fit most of his clothes.

The hot water had steamed up the entire bathroom and Sebastian stood there a moment before taking off his own clothes and asking in his thoughts for what he wanted, ' _I want to join you.'_ When Hunter didn't say anything, Sebastian took it as a yes. Nor did the man seemed surprised when Sebastian stepped in behind him.

Instead he reached for Sebastian's hip and pulled him close. Sebastian said nothing, but he felt the subtle shift as Hunter sifted through his mind. There was a tingling sensation in his head, very much like deja vu, and Sebastian could feel more than see Hunter analyzing the situation. Instead of speaking and supplying any extra verbal information, Sebastian rested his head on Hunter's shoulder and raised his hands to his mate's waist. He thought through his conversation with Kurt, letting Hunter watch the scene from Sebastian's perspective and then made his case for bringing in Pack Dalton's help. For a long stretch of silence, there was only the sound of the shower spray. Finally, Hunter chuckled, "you didn't rat me out. Not about my parents, not about my crazy wolf."

"I like your wolf…" Sebastian whispered and then squeezed Hunter's hip gently, "please Hunter. Please let the pack help?"

The reply came slowly, "if you're sure." He swallowed, seeming as though he were waiting for Sebastian to make the first real move.

"I am." Sebastian swallowed, "I have to protect you. I know you read Kurt's mind. Blaine's too. If they don't trust you or think you might be a monster, it's because they don't know you."

"They care about you more than you know." Hunter affirmed.

"And I care about you. Give them a chance to know you, Hunter." Sebastian pleaded, "not just Kurt and Blaine, but the entire pack."

"Why?" Hunter moved his neck back a couple of inches to look Sebastian in the eye.

"Because the pack can help, but I need to be honest with them."

"No." Hunter was shaking his head and his hands moved to frame Sebastian's jaw, "why are you doing this? What would they think if they knew? And why should they believe that I didn't kill those people. Kurt was looking at me wondering how I managed to get away with murder when we first walked in!"

"Because it might not look like it right now, but I am really fucking worried about you. I never even got a chance to introduce myself to you Hunter. The Wild Wolf Pack almost took you from me." Sebastian glanced down quickly as he spoke. An erection was standing out proudly, waving like a flag between them. Hunter might be able to suppress most of his wolf nature, but Sebastian was all wolf. The first few months of a mating were critical bonding for mates and nature had programed a natural spike in libido following a mating. Sebastian's mating drive was now in full swing and the small taste he'd had of Hunter didn't begin to scratch the surface of what he needed. It wasn't the right time for this to happen, but Sebastian didn't have much control over it. "If things had been different, I would have courted you." He reached up to grab one of Hunter's wrists, holding it possessively, "and if they had killed you on that hill, it would have been an act of war. I would have made sure of it. As it was, I marked you and I bonded you. If you had died under that tree… I would have died with you. I will never regret that decision."

"You don't know me either Bastian." Sebastian was about to argue with that, but Hunter came closer. "I can feel that you want me and it's so…" Hunter searched for the right word, "sensual, hard to resist even...but you don't know me. My favorite food, color, where I went to high school, my favorite song...how I take my coffee. And I don't know those things about you. Until I met you, I was pretty sure I'd never have sex with a guy..." Hunter trailed off and seemed to be struggling with just about everything.

Sebastian's squeezed Hunter's wrist gently and leaned forward, resting his head against his mate's. Didn't Hunter understand that being this close to his mate while being held at arm's length was killing him in every way? "Then let me get to know you." Sebastian had appealed to Hunter's wolf and it had worked before, but his mate had been raised by humans and it was the human side trying to make sense of all this.

"This is a lot, Bastian. Too much."

"You were with me today." Sebastian argued, but it sounded more like a plea.

"I don't know what happened today. I don't know that that was, what this is..." Hunter swallowed hard and Sebastian could feel the man's apprehension rising. "I...I can't give you what you want. And you saved my life…you think I haven't felt how much you want me? This bond? Whatever this is? I don't understand it! And I have people after me, Sebastian, I don't want to hurt you!" He pushed Sebastian's hand away gently, "I'm not just a wolf, I'm a human. I was raised human. What I gathered from Blaine, half-breeds are unpredictable. When they first put me in that cell, it was on his recommendation. He didn't say that in front of me, but Wes thought it." Wes had thought it, Hunter had gotten violent because of it. "My mother was my birth father's mate and she walked away from him. When I was thirteen we went camping and Damien showed up. He killed my father and when my mother got in the way, he killed her too. His own mate. I know enough to know a wolf would never harm its mate."

"You would never hurt me, Hunter..." Sebastian insisted, but Hunter continued.

"But he killed her. He ripped her to shreds right in front of me! It wasn't a mistake! My mother had married another man and after Damien killed the man I thought was my father, he killed her." Hunter clenched his jaw, "that's the stock you bought into when you marked me. I'm tainted and I'll always be a liability to you." Hunter moved around Sebastian and stepped out of the shower. It was clear he was dead set on martyring himself out of some weird sense of justice. Why didn't he understand that this was the subconscious act of his wolf to protect its mate?

"It's better you know sooner than later that you can't be with me. I don't know how all this mating stuff works but maybe you can find someone else." Hunter stopped and took a deep breath, "for what's it's worth, I'm grateful I got to experience what finding a mate is like. And thank you...for saving me."

As if it could be that simple. Sebastian heard Hunter leave the bathroom and shut the door. The shower tiles were cold against his back and the water beat down on his skin and Sebastian felt his body sinking to the floor of the shower and let the water hit him, not caring about any droplets on his face or eyes. He was stunned and hurt. Hunter hadn't let on even for a moment that he was wavering about Sebastian or even about himself as a mate until he stepped into the shower together. Yet here they were, with the pack on their over to low-key celebrate Sebastian's mating, and Hunter ready to accept their help, but not Sebastian as a mate. The rejection was keen, as if someone had cut him right in the chest and then filled it with lemon juice. The tears were new too. Sebastian had never cried over anyone in his life, least of all a guy. Yet here he was, crying like it was the most natural thing in the world.

By the time he climbed out of the shower, Sebastian was in full emotional shutdown. No way was he going to let Hunter tear him open and hurt him a second time. But the man lying on the bed in Sebastian's clothes was still his mate. He'd be loyal to this man until his last breath, but his heart was not currently open for business.

"How did you survive?" He asked as he dropped a wet towel from his hips and fished around in a drawer for underwear. "That night when your parents were killed. Damien could have taken you then, or killed you."

"He would have." Hunter corrected and then reached for Sebastian's towel so he could lay it neatly over the back of a wooden chair. "There was a park ranger on duty that night. He came by at the right time. Damien disappeared." Sebastian kept getting dressed and Hunter read the questions out of his mind. "I didn't see him again for years. My parents had a trust set up for me, but since I had no next of kin, one of my dad's Academy buddies took responsibility for me. I stayed there. Never got a visit from any other family. I'm not sure I have any other family." Sebastian picked up on what he wasn't saying. Hunter had lived his life as a lone wolf. "Damien showed up six months ago wanting his legacy to join with the Wild Wolves. I told him to fuck off. You know the rest." The rest was that his biological father had tried to intimidate Hunter.

"You said no and he started murdering civilians around the base." Sebastian added. "You left so he'd stop."

"I left because I decided to kill him." Hunter corrected. "Revenge for my parents. Only his pack is volatile. They started chasing me and I started running. I don't know how I ended up in Ohio."

Instinct. Sebastian thought and didn't say. Hunter would have leaned more on his wolf in order to survive and the wolf would gravitate towards the safety of pack and its mate. "We should get downstairs. The guys are going to be anxious to meet you." Sebastian spoke quietly and offered Hunter a hand up from the bed. Hunter stood and reached for Sebastian in a conciliatory gesture as if to say _'I'm sorry I can't let myself be with you.'_ But Sebastian took a small step back and lifted his hand slightly.

"Don't. You're my mate. I marked you and I'll protect you until I can't do it anymore. But you don't get to make me want you when I know you don't feel the same way." He let the disappointment and pain pulse unfiltered down the mating bond. "I'll help you with Damien and keep you safe, but that's it." It would take effort and concentration, but he had to shut Hunter out. Sebastian would raise every wall he had in order to keep Hunter from ripping his heart out completely. It would likely happen anyway. He'd known Hunter only a couple of days, but he liked everything he'd seen and he was hungry to learn more. Why didn't Hunter see that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 **Wolf Pack Party**

Hunter had to give Sebastian credit. The guy hadn't made any apologies for going after what he wanted from moment one, even when Hunter was bleeding out, he hadn't hesitated to pull his mate back from the brink of death. In the back of his mind, Hunter knew he was going against a very deep seated instinct in keeping Sebastian at arm's length, but he had always walked alone.

Following Sebastian down the stairs, he could hear music and the excited chatter of voices. Along the entrance to the main stairwell hung a sign that hadn't been there before that read, ' _Congratulations_.' The bulk of the group was hanging around the kitchen and the back porch clamoring for food and a few of the guys turned to see Sebastian stop at the bottom of the stairs. Hunter stopped as well when Sebastian started speaking.

"Dalton. Warblers. Pack. I'm proud to introduce you to my mate. Hunter Clarington." Sebastian had changed his emotive tone like the flick of a light switch. Only someone with an ethereal, emotional connection to the man could tell what was really going on. Hunter had a front row seat to that turmoil. The words he'd used in the shower had shredded Sebastian and now when Hunter tried to read his mind, Sebastian seemed to be aware of the intrusion and thrust an image of himself sitting in the shower in a puddle of failure into Hunter's mind. The message was pretty clear, ' _you are not welcome in my thoughts.'_

Whatever Sebastian's emotional state, he never flinched and showed any of it on his face or in his actions. It would have been nice to press further, but both men were being ushered around the room by the pack. Everyone seemed to want to shake their hands and pat them on the back. Especially Sebastian, the amount of praise the other wolves were silently laying on Hunter's mate, was humbling. Even at the Academy, he'd never made friends like this or garnered this kind of loyalty. Maybe in another life he would have been tempted to fall in love with Sebastian Smythe, but this one put the man in far too much danger.

"Hunter right?" Hunter looked away from his mate and at a cheery blonde guy who looked as though he just walked out of a surf shop. A quick sweep through the blonde's mind revealed a shocking amount of Nutella-based thoughts. Hunter stopped immediately, sweets weren't really his thing.

"That's right. Hunter Clarington. It's nice to meet you." Hunter nodded, though for some reason his eyes kept drifting back to Sebastian who hadn't looked his way once. A quick assessment of his mate's thoughts revealed nothing. Again, the man was shutting him out somehow. Damn, Sebastian was good at deflection.

"Oh we've met…well sort of." The blonde kept talking, "I mean I found you guys that day under the tree. You were all bloody and stuff and I swear I thought you were dead…" He blinked as if he'd just realized his impropriety, leaving an awkward pause between them. "I'm Jeff." The guy grinned sheepishly.

"He's Jeff. I'm Nick." Another pack member butted in and Jeff hooked his arm around the shorter newcomer. This wolf had dark hair, and Hunter regretted the gentle probe of Nick's thoughts because he was assaulted with even more Nutella cravings. "And we're going to get in the pool!"

"But you have to wait twenty minutes after you've eaten to swim." Jeff argued.

"Dude!" Nick gave a Jeff a knowing look and Hunter felt as though the two might often finish each other's sentences. "We haven't eaten yet. We're golden!" That explained a lot. Hungry wolves had hungry thoughts, but wasn't chocolate poison to dogs? Was Nutella chocolate?

"I'm so hungry though." Jeff put a hand on his stomach, "all I saw ready was vegetables."

Nick made a face and the thoughts of elaborate cakes were replaced with Nutella covered vegetables. Were all Pack Dalton wolves this silly? "I'll join you." Hunter was feeling more and more like an outsider. "Are there extra suits?"

"In the pool house." Jeff nodded. "The Pack isn't always here, but the Warblers spend most of their time here. We'll show you!" That was the second time Hunter had heard the word ' _Warblers_ ', but was pulled away towards the pool before he could ask what that meant.

The water in the pool was heated and the swim was a welcome break from everything. Pack Dalton seemed very welcoming and one by one they made their way to Hunter to say hello. He read a few of their minds. Most of them were happy for Sebastian. One wolf was skeptical that gay wolves could mate for life the way normal mates did, but it wasn't even a complete thought. Moreover, the pack seemed unflinchingly loyal to one another and that included Sebastian.

Through the glass of the sliding door he could see Sebastian in the center of a game room playing darts with another man and entertaining everyone. Hunter had been resting against the side of the pool with his arms lazily anchoring him, but pushed his body upwards to sit on the side of the pool with his feet in the water so he could watch Sebastian. That damn wolf hadn't looked his way even once. Why not? Wasn't he supposed to be the center of Sebastian's universe? And why was his mate so smiley with that guy? Was that other wolf after his mate?

The temptation to move closer and start reading minds was unnerving. But that would mean facing all the things he'd pushed away in the shower. It would mean accepting Sebastian, and Hunter couldn't do it. There was an uneasy feeling in the center of his chest. As if his inner wolf was staging a massive protest at being so far away from its mate. It took a lot of concentration to get the beast inside him to calm down, but Hunter managed it. He'd been practicing control over his beast for years. Until that day with Sebastian, he'd never once fully shifted. The realization that he could was pretty amazing all by itself and, after the run, Hunter had never felt so at ease. Accepting Sebastian in that moment had been so effortless, so fulfilling. Now that he'd outwardly rejected it, all he wanted to do was get it back. Hunter close his eyes and told himself over and over again, that wasn't an option.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Bare feet and legs slid into the water next to him, but the voice he already knew. It was Kurt.

"What makes you say that?" Hunter finally turned his head towards the other man.

Kurt's answer was a knowing chuckle. "You were raised human right?" When Hunter nodded, Kurt continued, "newly mated wolves are notoriously possessive, not to mention amourous. I remember Blaine didn't let me out of his sight for weeks after he marked me. But you two aren't even in the same room. It's a sign."

"It hasn't been exactly easy." Hunter admitted and that was really an understatement. Sebastian seemed so sure of Hunter. In just a few days, his mate had unraveled everything he thought he knew about the world and his future. If Damien hadn't tried to recruit and then kill him, he would still be in the Academy leading a very regimented and quietly restless life.

"I can imagine." Kurt agreed and then smiled sadly, "does he appeal to the wolf or the man in you?"

"Both." Hunter surprised himself with his quick answer and he realized it was very true. Sebastian had a way of reaching Hunter's wolf that he didn't know was possible. The change and run through the woods had been elating and one of the most carefree moments of his life. The sexual encounter was still very fresh in his mind and Hunter wouldn't have backed down from that experience even if he thought he could. Even now, Hunter would be lying to himself if he thought he wasn't attracted to Sebastian. "What do I do?"

"Wolves can be stubborn, but someone has to be the bigger man...or wolf. The sooner one of you swallows your pride and reaches out, the better." Kurt stood up from the side of the pool, "there's plenty of steak left if you're hungry."

The truth was that Hunter was starving. Making his way into the kitchen he began scrounging for a plate and whatever food was handy and didn't look overcooked. Kurt had told him to apologize in so many words and Hunter wasn't sure how to go about doing that. It was at that moment Hunter spied the liquor cabinet and abandoned the food plan altogether in favor of a bottle of clear liquid that read "180 proof".

"There's the lucky man!" Jeff was in a swimsuit and had a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape. Nick was with him and had a red strip of cloth tied around the top of his head. "Come on! It's Warbler time!" The two wolves dragged Hunter, liquor bottle in hand, through the kitchen and down into the far side of the game room where they sat him on a musty sofa.

"This is my life now..." Hunter mumbled and took a long pull from the bottle. It burned, but he dealt with it and watched a select group from Pack Dalton assemble like a squad of cadets in front of him. As one, they all began humming in harmony and from the back row, a man started singing. In all his life, he'd never been serenaded, but it damn sure looked as though he was being flash mobbed or something.

Hunter recognized the song; it was Glad You Came, by The Wanted and the Warblers were singing the hell out of it! It was at that moment Sebastian moved to the front of the group and Hunter realized who was singing! His mate could sing!

"My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came…" Sang Sebastian and then the boys in the room scattered, still singing and dancing in unison. It was the most incredible thing Hunter had ever seen. The next lyrics of the song were all lost on Hunter. All he could see was Sebastian, the way he moved, his voice, his command of the situation around him. It was all too much for Hunter and he fell under his own spell, smiling as he watched the show.

By the end of the song, the boys were tired and grinning, many of them taking in large gulps of air. And Hunter stood up looking for his mate. "That was amazing Sebastian." Hunter smiled, "I didn't know you could do that."

Sebastian smiled in return, "there's a lot you don't know about me." He left the rest unspoken but let the thoughts drift between them, 'if only you were willing to learn.' And he turned to chat excitedly with the other boys.

Suddenly there was a sea of people between him and his mate as the party got into full swing with loud chatter and laughter, food, fun, and games were busting out all over the place. Hunter looked at his bottle as if it were his only friend.

Half the bottle and several hours later, the celebration seemed to be winding down. Most of the boys who had sang alongside Sebastian were still there and finding places to curl up wherever they got tired. The real nail in the coffin was when someone decided to put on a movie and dim the lights. That was a recipe for a roomful of sleeping boys if Hunter had heard one.

It only took one scan of the room to find Sebastian curled up on a pallet on floor and one more sip of his liquid courage before Hunter got up and walked over to his mate. In most situations, he would have already thought through everything he wanted to say. Here, he had no words. So he simply got down on the floor behind Sebastian and curled up as close as he could without touching the man.

A sleepy, green-eyed wolf rolled over a moment later and extended an arm out, tugging Hunter over. It felt so good to be this close. All night Sebastian had been muting the connection between them and blocking his thoughts. Hunter realized that he missed that trust. He'd been alone so long, how could he be so addicted to the kind of surety the mating bond gave him already? Part of him despised feeling so dependent, but the larger part of him, the one currently in charge, didn't care. "I'm sorry." He said slowly, and let his emotions run down the bond.

Instead of an answer, Sebastian gave his mate a long, slow, kiss, indulging in biting gently at Hunter's lips, capturing the top one and letting it go softly before he pulled back and looked Hunter in the eye. "The wolf will always seek out its mate." Was all he said and then curled up, resting his head on Hunter's chest. The next words were spoken as a thought that flowed as freely as if Sebastian were whispering in his mate's ear. _"Let me fight Hunter. I know you don't want my help, but I have to do something. Let me show you I'm worthy of being your mate. Please? Give me a chance?"_

There was a tidal wave of emotion as felt Sebastian let the stranglehold he had on his emotions go, and it almost overwhelmed Hunter. Apprehension, need, longing, and relief, all rushed in at once. His hand came up to thread into Sebastian's hair and in that moment it seemed as though they were really together, and maybe Sebastian was someone he could put his faith in. Maybe. "Okay." Thoughts drifted upwards from his mate as well. ' _Sweet Mother Wolf help me._ ' And he held onto Hunter a little tighter who answered Sebastian with a hug of his own. The sleep Hunter drifted into was the soundest he'd had since the last time he slept so close to his mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

 **The Trap**

The noise in the bar was deafening. The wolf pack was in full-on party mode, in midst of what they deemed a "Pup-Crawl." Sebastian was trying his best to be in the thick of it. He'd spent most of his evening with his arm around Hunter's neck. That part had been easy. It was the not-so-subtle whisper campaign that was work. Pack Dalton was toasting them and howling, buying rounds of drinks for the bar and repeating their names to as many people as possible.

Things had been happening fast since Sebastian woke up that morning with his head resting on Hunter's chest. Someone had thrown a blanket over them and the scent of his mate was so overwhelming, Sebastian wanted to die happy right then and there. For many long minutes, he pretended as though he were still asleep, afraid to move and end the magic they'd touched on the night before. Hunter had agreed to let Sebastian help him and maybe, just maybe win the man over in the process. Sebastian had been rejected in the worst way and he didn't want to push Hunter any further away. Once they were both up and moving, Sebastian was careful to allow the space Hunter's feral wolf seemed to need. Instead he focused all his energy on a plan to free his mate of danger once and for all. The rest would have to work itself out.

A tickle in the back of his mind made Sebastian aware that Hunter was trying to dig around in his head again. It was getting easier to block the telepathic link between them. Sebastian simply sent an image of Hunter right back to his mate; as if showing the man what he looked like through Sebastian's eyes might help him change his mind. At least it succeeded in making Hunter smile. Baby steps.

That morning Sebastian had looked at Hunter with sleepy eyes who was quietly watching him. There were fingers running gently along his back, Hunter's fingers, in a rare moment of affection. "We have a lot to talk about." Hunter had said to him. What did that mean? It was good right?

"Too bad that mind reading thing doesn't work both ways." Sebastian smiled sadly at his mate. Letting Hunter go after this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever do. "I'm going to save you."

"Again?" Hunter's eyebrows went up slightly and the question had a note of teasing in it. The scale for saving was tipped slightly in Sebastian's favor after all.

"Again," Sebastian agreed. "Let's get to work."

That's how they ended up here, at the third bar of the night, celebrating the mating of Hunter Clarington of Colorado, and Sebastian Smythe of Dalton. It had been Wes and David's idea to broadcast as loudly as possible, and Sebastian's idea to make the whole thing seem as though Pack Dalton was bragging about pulling one over on the rogue pack.

Wes and David had shown up that morning ready for a full report. Sebastian gave it to them. Jeff and Nick were there too, standing as seconds for Hunter who had apparently won them over the night before. The moment Sebastian described Hunter's father and what he thought happened, Jeff found the man on a most wanted list for theft, arson, destruction of property, kidnapping, and murder. According to Jeff, the crimes were unrelated to the death of Hunter's parents.

"Dude, is that the FBI database?" Nick had whispered to Jeff who slammed the laptop shut as if he were being caught sneaking sweets from the kitchen.

"Hacking is wrong." Jeff pointed to various people around the room, trying to emphasize the point as if it would make Wes stop looking at him with that silent, lethal expression.

That's how they ended up at three more bars, celebrating three more times. Each time the wolves would drink, sing, and dance. It all seemed like a big celebration, but an observant person might have seen the wolf pack pretending to drink or merrily passing off a drink to a bar patron. Not one member of Pack Dalton was actually drunk, even though Jeff and Nick made a good show of acting like frat boys. To them, this was a hunt, and hunting was serious business.

"I wish you wouldn't shut me out." Hunter appeared at his side with alcohol on his breath. Apparently, his mate hadn't listened to the briefing about staying alert. Unlike the other pure wolves, his half-bred mate could get shit faced drunk if he took in enough alcohol. Sebastian would have to watch the man more closely.

"Why would I let you in when you made it clear you don't want me?" Sebastian could feel Hunter frantically trying to get into Sebastian's mind. "You're not drunk right?" The mating bond echoed an almost desperate kind of loneliness.

"No. Why are you helping me, if you're going to let me go?" Hunter was searching Sebastian's face for clues.

"You're my mate Hunter. I'd take a bullet for you." Sebastian had spent all day and most of the night trying to avoid the sense of longing and abandonment coming at him from that direction. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because." Hunter swallowed hard and got close to Sebastian's ear, "I've never met anyone like you. When I'm…" The confession was interrupted by the Pack who toasted them yet again, bought another round for the bar and moved on. The Pack could be relentless when they wanted to be.

"Do you really think this will draw Damien out of hiding?" Blaine said to Sebastian as they drove back to the Smythe mansion. Kurt and Hunter were sleeping like babies in the back seat of Blaine's station wagon.

"I hope so." Sebastian was brooding and looking out the window. He'd combed his hair forward that night and his bangs nearly touched his eyes. "I want him to be safe."

"What's going on with you two? I mean, I can see a disconnect between the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It's like he's confused and you're punishing him. I don't mean to pry…"

"Then don't." Sebastian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Leave it."

Blaine gave a sympathetic smile. "You must really like him. I can't remember the last time I saw you shut down so completely."

"He's my mate." Sebastian said sourly.

"Mate's don't always get along. One thing though, I've never known you to give up. Not when something you really want is on the line." Blaine shrugged at the dirty look Sebastian gave him, "okay. It's not my business, I'll drop it."

Sebastian thought about that as he lifted his mate from the car and walked to his room. If he were being honest, there was no way he'd ever give up on his mate. Whatever trust issues between them, Hunter wasn't sleeping anywhere but in his arms. That was the one guilty pleasure he'd allow himself. Even if skin to skin contact with his destined mate would give him a raging boner and probably deny his sleep, he wanted that one thing.

It was somewhere around 4am when he felt the squeeze at his hip. "Why are you still blocking me?"

Why wasn't Hunter asleep yet? Wasn't he drunk?

"I'm not drunk." Hunter insisted and Sebastian reminded himself that speaking out loud when he didn't mean to was a bad idea.

"You don't want me Hunter. Why does it matter if you can't read my mind?" Sebastian was uncomfortably hard from Hunter squirming all over him, as if the effort would allow the other man to crawl under his skin.

"Because you're the only person who has ever been able to shut me out." Hunter's hand slid up Sebastian's bare chest and came to rest on his collarbone. Dear sweet merciful den mother, this man was trying to kill him. "And you're wrong." There was a pause and Sebastian held his breath waiting for Hunter to finish that statement. "I do want you. I just...don't know what to do."

That was it. That was so fucking it. Sebastian growled with pent up desire for his mate and rolled over, throwing the blankets aside and maneuvering himself on top of Hunter. And fuck, he hadn't accounted for the jolt of pleasure that ran up his body as his cock slid against Hunter's hip. "I want you too. Will you let me have you Babe?" Sebastian was kissing his mate desperately then, trying to communicate the kind of need pulsating through his body. "You don't know how to be with me." Sebastian tugged Hunter's bottom lip out between his teeth and let it snap back. Words were not enough to convey how much he wanted the man beneath him. There wasn't a part of Hunter he didn't want to ravage, taste, and take for himself. He wanted the fire between them to burn so hot that it would leave scars.

"Fuck." Hunter panted. "That's fucking hot." In Sebastian's desperation, Hunter had snuck into his mind, the feeling pulsing down the mating bond was a mixture of lust and relief at the wolf being so close. How long had his mate been lonely like this? "Please…" Hunter actually sounded desperate and the man's cock was rapidly growing.

"Let go. Be with me." Sebastian repeated and let one of his claws elongate so he could rip the underwear from his mate's body. Later he could worry about replacing one of his favorites, but for now he couldn't be bothered to wait longer than he had to. It was all he could do to reach for the lube at his bedside table. "I can't stop Hunter. I need you so fucking badly."

Hunter was shaking his head and trying to make words while Sebastian positioned himself on top of his mate. One of the greatest advantages to being a purebred werewolf was the faster than normal healing. It was a good thing too, because prep wasn't something on his mind. He needed to connect with his mate and he needed it now. In the next moment, he was slicking Hunter's cock with lube and lining himself up.

"Let go." Sebastian said as he sank down slowly on Hunter's cock. It burned like hell but Sebastian felt so desperate he didn't care. Normally he would have given himself time to adjust to the stretch of his hole, but Hunter was beneath him and panting. "Let go, Babe."

"Fuck." Hunter was panting and holding his eyes shut.

Sebastian grabbed his mate's chin as he began to move along Hunter's shaft. "Look at me." Let there be no mistake as who Hunter was with. The man opened his eyes and the two of them connected. Sebastian arched his back up and bent over to kiss his mate. Hunter kissed back desperately, all teeth and tongue. He pushed his own loud thoughts outward as their mouths explored each other, wanting Hunter to catch them. ' _I want you so fucking much. I need you_.' "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen, you know that?" ' _Stay with me. Stay Hunter. Be my mate.'_

Hunter could barely answer and Sebastian took the hint and began riding him with determination. There was no telling when his mate might allow him to do this again. Hunter was half human and getting that part of him on board with the mating was proving to be a challenge. "Let it go." Sebastian was starting to sweat and holding his own orgasm back was getting harder and harder as Hunter thick cock raked across his prostate. "I want to see you come." ' _I want to feel you lose it inside me.'_ Sebastian was holding his cock and began stroking over it as he fucked himself on Hunter's erection. "I'll be right there with you. Just let go."

Again, Hunter tried to avoid the intimacy of eye contact and looked away. Sebastian growled and brought the man's focus back towards himself. His mate was a control freak, but Sebastian wasn't backing down from this challenge. "Do it."

Hunter's muscles tensed and his head went back as he cried out, claws went out and slammed themselves into Sebastian's headboard, leaving splintered wood behind. He cried out and Sebastian saw the man's eyes go wolf yellow as he felt the jolt of Hunter's cock, emptying himself inside Sebastian. Fuck if that didn't turn Sebastian on all over again. Sebastian's own eyes answered the mate's call and he leaned forward, sinking his canines into Hunter's shoulder, stroking himself and spurting milky, white jets of come all over Hunter's chest and stomach.

The marking must have made Hunter's cock slip out of him because now he missed the feeling of being full and the burn from the stretch was gone, only the longing to be closer to Hunter remained behind. His eyes still wolf yellow, he licked over the mark he'd re-made and slowly brought himself back to reality.

It was Hunter who spoke first. "Is it always this…messy?" Sebastian wasn't the mind reader and the mating bond was giving conflicting signals of desire, shock, and a little bit of embarrassment so there was no way to know what Hunter was really thinking.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed a trail along Hunter's neck. "You mispronounced hot." The smirk was back on his face. "Let's clean you up then." He stood and offered his mate a hand. "Shower." Letting go, he turned to walk towards the bathroom and stopped halfway to speak over his shoulder, "and if you're not careful I just might get you to fuck me again in the shower."

"You're not human.." Hunter breathed with a look of absolute disbelief on his face.

"Nope." Was Sebastian's snarky reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

 **The Eye of The Storm**

The next morning Sebastian wouldn't allow Hunter to get away with the redirection he got in the shower. His mate simply wasn't comfortable with gay sex yet. _Yet_. After a precious few hours of sleep, Sebastian was under the covers and sucking his mate hard while easing two slick fingers into the man's tight heat. Hunter's prostate was easy enough to find. His mate nearly jumped three feet off the bed and fingers threaded through Sebastian's hair.

"I…can't." Hunter panted. Apparently the night before the man's courage had been bolstered by alcohol. In the light of the morning, however, he was back to that same, frustrating need for total control.

Sebastian let his mouth slide off Hunter's cock but he still continued to tease the head with the tip of his tongue between words. "You can. You just won't."

"No…I…can't."

"Tell me you don't want it. Tell me you don't need it. Tell me to fuck off. And I'll stop." When no response came, Sebastian practically swallowed Hunter's cock, eliciting and moan and causing Hunter to slap his hand over his eyes.

"Please!" Hunter's hips were rocking forward, his body asking for more and Sebastian could feel the assault working. He had Hunter at his mercy and he was going to make this man come so hard, his mate would never forget this moment. And the fact that it was Sebastian who had melted Hunter's hard exterior and turned him into a hot, begging mess was only going to make the victory sweeter.

Sebastian moaned as the skin around Hunter's cock stretched tight and the man's body tensed up. His fingers raked over Hunter's spot again making the man moan in return.

A knock at the door. "Sebastian?"

If Sebastian had been more aware, he would have recognized Kurt's voice and scent, but he was far too focused on Hunter who had noticed the interruption and was in the middle of a mild freak out. "Shouldn't we…oh!" Sebastian growled and his eyes flashed yellow for an instant. The pressure of fingers became more insistent and his tongue worked along Hunter's shaft as though he was born to do it. The message was clear, whoever wanted Sebastian's attention could wait until he'd had his fill of his mate. Hunter's head went back, bending to the will of the wolf, and he let go with a shout.

"Ohhhkay…I'll come back." Kurt had apparently heard Hunter who was currently falling apart. Hunter exploded into his mate's mouth, who didn't waste a second thought about swallowing every last drop of Hunter and slowly, gently milking him for as much as he could get with a satisfied look of contentment on his face.

Hunter seemed so sensitive, yet at the same time, was captivated watching the man give him the second most thorough blow job he'd ever had. The first one being the day after they met and ran through the woods. "Why?"

Hunter was propped up on his elbows watching Sebastian slowly let him go and linger over the scent before kissing the shaft of the man's cock farewell.

"Why what?" Sebastian's lips were so cherry red it was ridiculous.

"Why do you..do that?"

Sebastian smiled at his mate. "I love the way you taste. It's like your scent in the most raw form." He nipped playfully at Hunter's thigh, "it's addictive."

Hunter's head fell back down to pillow and even though he was very naked with Sebastian's resting between his spread legs, he acted as though he wasn't ready to move any time soon. "Kurt was at the door." Hunter lifted his head at Sebastian's moan of indifference. "Or didn't you notice?"

"I noticed." Sebastian began getting up slowly and offered a hand to Hunter, "he's lucky I was too busy to open the door and punch him." No one was going to get between him and his mate, not even by accident.

"We should find out what he wants though." Hunter was scouting around for clothes, Sebastian's clothes.

"You need a wardrobe.." Sebastian remarked as he watched Hunter cover that flawless frame with clothing. "Or not."

"I have a wardrobe." Hunter replied evenly. "As soon as we find Damien and turn him into the FBI or whatever, I'll be able to get back to it."

That got Sebastian's attention. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? If anything, they could send for Hunter's things and he wouldn't have to go anywhere. Before he could ask the man to elaborate however, Hunter walked into the bathroom for some private time.

"Finally." Kurt was sitting at the table, a plate of waffles and coffee had already been made for them. Sebastian was shooting dirty looks at his way.

"This is what warranted a knock on my door? Coffee?" Sebastian asked with a sour face. "For future reference, sex is very important to me. You're lucky I didn't try to hurt you. Hunter is my priority and I'm a newly mated wolf in the middle of a mating heat. It is very dangerous to interfere, you know that."

Kurt seemed unphased by the lecture and even shoved a plate of waffles towards Hunter who had come in behind Sebastian and was blushing three shades of red. "I have news."

"Is it about the congratulatory Ad in the paper? Because I know about that already." Sebastian made sure Hunter was eating and then turned his attention on his own plate though Hunter's eyes went wide at the mention of the two of them being pictured in the paper together.

"Not that, though both of your outfits make you look like poster boys for gay Republicans." He waved his hand and ignored Hunter who was choking on his coffee. "My friend, the one from the ATV rental place in Westerville called me this morning. She thinks Damien's people are back. She wouldn't tell me more, but she wants to meet with me face to face." Kurt smirked, "I'll need to borrow your car."

"No!" Hunter and Sebastian said together and then looked at one another in a shocked moment synchronicity.

"You can't take the Porsche." Insisted Sebastian.

"Let me go instead." Hunter tried to interrupt.

"No one is going anywhere." Sebastian was ignoring Hunter and crossing his arms. "This is what we wanted. Wes will want the pack to be part of phase 2."

Hunter was no longer eating, but staring at Sebastian hard. "This is my fight."

"No." Sebastian said simply. "It isn't. You might not be pack yet but you're my mate and I have the pack's support. We're stronger together." Sebastian glanced at Kurt once, "and you're pack. You should know better."

"It's just a meeting.." Kurt insited.

"That could lead us to the killer." Sebastian was ready to argue more, but Hunter was up and moving.

"He killed my parents. I should be the one to say what happens next." With one angry sweep Hunter shoved half the food from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Sebastian could feel angry energy pulsing down the mating bond. Why didn't Hunter understand that this was for his own good? When was he going to get that Sebastian was willing to do anything to keep his mate safe?

"Well that peace didn't last long." Sebastian muttered and walked out on the sliding glass door so he could call Wes. His mate was being unreasonable, and Kurt was being downright crazy. As a human, Kurt was fragile and no amount of emotional strength was going to stop the Wild Wolves from tearing him apart. Not to mention, Blaine would flip his shit if he thought Sebastian allowed Kurt to walk willingly into a tense, dangerous situation. What kind of friend would he be if he let that happen?

Once Wes got the message that they had a lead on Damien, it was decided that the pack would make Kurt's rendezvous. Sebastian hung up the phone and walked back into the house. The food Hunter scattered was still on the floor. A mess like that would normally drive Kurt insane. Maybe Kurt was mad at him as well. Even so, Hunter made the mess and Sebastian would willingly take responsibility for his mate's behavior. He quietly cleaned up the kitchen, putting things away and thinking about Hunter.

There was nothing more he wanted than for Hunter to stay with him and join the pack. But Hunter was half human, and moreover, Hunter had a life, a human's life. He had a job at a military academy before Damien began a murderous recruitment effort and by all accounts, it looked as though Hunter might want to return to that life once the Wild Wolf Pack was no longer an issue. His mate wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but neither was Sebastian. He could accept the control issues and hot-headed flashes of anger. There wasn't even a problem with Hunter's insane-looking wolf. The problem that Sebastian couldn't wrap his head around, was the fact that his mate still had a serious lack of trust. They were mates and Hunter was still reading Sebastian's mind trying to verify what Sebastian said. His last problem was Hunter's acceptance of his sexuality. The guy couldn't even face up to it in the dark while Sebastian was riding his cock. That was a separate issue though, and one Hunter needed to work on within himself.

With the kitchen clean and his head clear, he decided it was time to speak with his anxious mate and put the truth between them out loud once and for all. Every second the two of them were together they seemed to excel at unspoken communication though what came out when they spoke never quite matched up. Today would be different.

"Seb?" The door opened and Jeff walked in, followed by Nick and a few others.

"What was fast." Sebastian hadn't even climbed the first step.

"We're kind of on standby." Jeff shrugged and Wes walked in with David. "We got in touch with Blaine at the clinic too, since the caller reached out to Kurt."

"Where's Kurt?" Wes walked in looking as though he hadn't slept in a month. "I've spoken to the regional pack leaders. Damien is a very dangerous wolf. The sooner we get him out of our territory, the better."

That was a good question. Where was Kurt? Sebastian hadn't seen him or Hunter in the half hour or so since Hunter's little blow up. "Oh…no." Sebastian stood up and felt his pockets for the keys to his car. They were exactly where they were supposed to be.

"What?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt wanted to borrow my car so he could check out the lead himself…but I said no. I still have my keys. It's not like Kurt's mechanical enough to hotwire a Porsche." Sebastian went quiet because now that he'd said it out loud, that was exactly the kind of thing Kurt might know how to do.

Jeff and Nick were already bolting to the opposite side of the house to the garage, but Sebastian knew what had happened even before they got back. "The car is gone." Jeff and Nick didn't have to say it out loud though they both did. The two left to search the rest of the house to make sure.

"Kurt." Sebastian hissed. "Hunter had to have gone with him. We have to go after them!"

"Go after who?" The entire room turned as one to see Blaine with his rosy cheeks and bright smile standing in the doorway. Sebastian used to think the guy was sex on a stick. Now he was supposed to tell this beautiful man that the center of his universe had done something really dangerous.

"Kurt." Wes stepped forward first. "He took Sebastian's car to follow a lead at the same ATV rental shop Damien used when he was after Hunter." Blaine's expression slowly dropped as the truth sank in. His mate had skipped off into danger without a second thought and he was the last to know.

Instead of answering Wes, he walked forward and closed in on Sebastian, landing a solid punch to the man's face.

Sebastian reeled back with the momentum and felt hot blood flowing from his nose. "What the fuck!"

"This is your fault!" Blaine was yelling and closing in on Sebastian again, though Wes was trying to pull him back.

"Blaine! This isn't going to solve anything!" He barely had a hold of Blaine's arms.

"You're the one who took him investigating gating in the first place! If you had a better bond with your mate, that whole situation could have been avoided! But you had to let him think he could help! He's in danger because of you!" Sebastian was up now and facing Blaine in a defensive stance, ready for the other wolf to break free.

"Enough!" Wes didn't often raise his voice to the pack, but when he did, it snapped everyone back in line. "We're wasting time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

 **Phase 2**

"I guess you were right." Kurt was on the floor with his hands and feet duct taped. Hunter would have answered, but he wasn't feeling particularly chatty. "It wasn't just a trap…" They had found the owner of the ATV rental shop dead and Kurt had burst into tears immediately. Hunter had never been good at comfort in the first place so he simply stood there awkwardly until his wolfish sense kicked in. They were far from alone. There was no getting out after that. The exits were blocked and the Wild Wolf pack was armed and dangerous.

"This human carries a mating mark, but he lack's your son's scent. I'd wager he's mated to one of Pack Dalton. They'll come for him for sure." One of the wolves had said, but it was Hunter's mark Damien was interested in.

"Leave the human alive for now. We can interrogate him later, and if he doesn't talk, we'll kill him." Damien had eyes that practically glowed red though that might have been the flaming tattoo on the right side of his bald head. Hunter wondered how a man like this ever got close to his mother. "You. You carry the mating mark as well." Damien came closer to Hunter who was trying to fight against his bonds. "I never gave your mother my mark. There wasn't time. I knew she was mine from the second I saw her."

"Fuck you!" Hunter's eyes were wolf yellow, "you killed her!"

The man stood and flicked his fingers towards Hunter. "Let him cool off." Hunter's head had been covered with a canvas bag then and he was moved to another location, it hadn't taken long and he was never put into a car, so they couldn't have gone far. The bag over his head had confused his senses so that Hunter had no idea if he was being moved up or down.

Hunter laid on the floor and managed to maneuver the bag from his head. He could see Kurt then and the man didn't smell of blood. At least that was something. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I think I can get my hands in front of me." Kurt was flexing and stretching his body.

"How…"

"Yoga…lots and lots of yoga." He said maneuvering his arms and slipping his legs through the hole there. "See!"

"That's a useful skill…" Hunter was trying to get closer to Kurt, but it was hard.

"My mate likes to try new things. I always have to be ready." Kurt remarked casually as if he were talking about the weather or the state of the roads and brought his tied hands to his mouth so he could nibble at the tape.

"I didn't need to know that." Hunter mumbled and craned his neck around. "Looks like we're in a cellar...basement." He tried reaching out to the minds of their captors, but their thoughts seemed clouded.

"It's a storm shelter." Kurt rolled carefully upright and brought his feet closer together so he could hop to the corner of the room were a piece of scaffolding sat. "The light around the ceiling is a dead giveaway. Your dad is pretty stupid…Blaine will be able to smell me if he comes anywhere near this place. Sebastian too."

"He's not my dad." Hunter grumbled, "at least…not the dad I claim."

"Well he clearly wants…something…from…you… Otherwise we wouldn't be here. Or we'd both be dead." Kurt's expression changed to triumph, "got it!" His hands came around the front of his body and he quickly moved to Hunter, wanting to free the wolf's bonds as well.

"No!" Hunter snapped, "free yourself first. If they come, you'll still be able to get away. Even if Blaine can track your scent, he still needs to be pretty close. You're in too much danger, Kurt. You need to go."

"You wolves are all the same." Kurt rolled his eyes and began unwrapping Hunter's hands anyway. "Protect the mate. A wolf will always seek its mate, blah blah blah. And you, you're five times as annoying as they are. You're pack now, get over it!"

What was that supposed to mean? It looked as though Kurt wasn't going to listen anyway, so Hunter waited until his hands were free and both men began frantically pulling at their ankle bonds. Maybe he should have thought of the pack when he'd decided to run off with Kurt and face Damien. But that act would have put Sebastian in more danger and Hunter couldn't admit much, but he knew that Sebastian had to be protected at all costs. ' _Protect the mate._ ' Maybe he was more wolf than he thought. In his most honest moments, he could admit how much he'd grown attached to Sebastian.

Facing Damien was something he had to do, but Kurt was human and a serious liability here. If only there was a way he could alert the pack to Kurt's location, he could remove that obstacle. "Kurt." Hunter's head snapped upward. "Can you communicate through your mating bond?"

"We can sense each other's emotional state, but the bond isn't a cell phone Hunter. I can't just close my eyes and tell Blaine where I am."

Close his eyes and tell… that was it! Hunter had abilities that most wolves didn't and he could hear Sebastian's thoughts as clearly as anything when Sebastian allowed it. Using the mating bond as lifeline between them, he sent a pulse of energy through it and concentrated on Sebastian's name as loudly as he could.

' _Holy shit! Hunter?! I'm looking for you! Why did you leave?!'_ Sebastian's state was practically frantic and Hunter felt the sting of guilt for having caused his mate such pain. A noise from above made Hunter lose his focus though. "The door..." Rolling to his feet, Hunter let all of his tightly controlled anger go. The effect was immediate. "Kurt go!" His voice was gravely, his eyes already yellow, and his canines grew long. Hunter's body rose up high and morphed into his inner monster, the stuff of fairy tale nightmares, and he could no longer speak properly.

Kurt had to move to the far side of the room to avoid being in the beast's line of sight. Those sights were already set on the entryway above them. A ladder dropped down and Hunter barely touched it with his clawed hands on the way up, ripping through flesh and bone of whomever was on the other side. "I'm really glad he's with us and not against us..." Kurt muttered in awe and ascended the ladder after the coast seemed clear. Popping his head out of the cellar made him wish he hadn't.

It was gruesome. There was blood everywhere, blood and torn flesh. Hunter's beast had ripped some of their captors apart. How many Kurt couldn't tell, but he wasn't going to hang around so he could become that thing's next meal! Picking a careful path, he ran to outcropping and straight into a huge set of tattooed arms.

"Just where do you think you're going little human?" The shock of fear that ran down Kurt's mating bond could not be helped.

"Kurt!" Blaine was shaking. Both he and Sebastian had been trying to use their mating bonds to find their respective mates. "He's in danger!"

The ATV shop had been empty save for the dead bodies. That had sent the entire pack into red alert. Sebastian tested his own bond and Hunter seemed to be in an animal-like rage. Shifted then. His mate was the monster he'd run with through the forest. Did Hunter have enough control over his beast to keep from killing Kurt too? Or Pack Dalton for that matter? There was no way to know. "I'm going to shift." Sebastian said quickly pulling his shirt over his head. "Hunter's shifted already. We can find each other."

"It's too dangerous." Wes shook his head. "The Wild Wolves will pick you off without a second thought."

"It's a chance I have to take…" Sebastian hated the thought that he'd have to betray his mate, but Wes was his pack leader and pack needed to be ready for what they were about to see. "Hunter's wolf isn't normal. Think, Incredible Hulk in wolf form. If you see him, steer clear, I don't know how much control he has over it. He's probably killing the Wild Wolf pack right now." Wes opened his mouth to speak, the man's eyes filled with concern, "I can calm him! He won't hurt me!"

"And what about the rest of us? What about the pack? Protecting your mate is one thing, but putting the pack in danger is unacceptable Sebastian. I don't like this…" Wes narrowed his eyes, "but we'll back you up. The minute I see a sign that your mate might kill one of us, it's over. You know that."

"I got it." Sebastian didn't need any more permission than that. In the next moment, he was naked and shifted, picking up his mate's scent easily. The smell of blood was heavy in the air as well. Along with something else familiar. Looking over his shoulder, Sebastian saw a wolf with fur like rich chocolate. _Blaine_. Blaine had shifted and followed without so much as a word. Well that couldn't be helped now. Sebastian let his wolf take over then and lead the chase. A warehouse loomed in front of them, surrounded by a large, rusty fence that had been abandoned to time. Hunter was in there somewhere.

The front gate was guarded by two men whom Sebastian guessed to be human. Nudging Blaine, he walked right out in front of them and for a fraction of a second the three looked at one another, the humans too slow to react. By the time they raised their weapons, Blaine had gotten behind the men and tackled one to the ground. Sebastian pounced on the other and both men scrambled as their weapons went flying in the opposite direction.

"That's enough." It was Wes' voice. "We've got them. Go!" Sebastian and Blaine took off like bullets from a gun in the direction of the scent trail, leaving the human guards to the pack. The first part of the trail led to the cellar. Hunter had definitely been there, but he was gone now and so was Kurt. Blaine whimpered a little as he sniffed all the around the door. The blood there was still wet. Hunter had killed some of his captors. How many more would he kill before Sebastian found him? Would he be able to stop?

In the distance, a man's shout got their attention and Blaine took off much faster than Sebastian. That had to be Kurt. If Kurt was okay, maybe Hunter was too… Sebastian leapt over a railing to an outcropping with a burning garbage barrel at the edge of it. Damien was there, holding Kurt by the neck and Hunter, or Hunter's beast rather, stood facing both of them. His arms out, his claws extended. Sebastian could hear his mate growling.

"That's far enough!" Damien tightened his hold on Kurt, "I'll snap his neck!" Amazingly enough, Hunter stopped moving forward. "Shift." The man ordered, though Hunter made no move to comply at first. "Shift or he dies!"

At his side, Sebastian could hear the tell-tale growl of Blaine's wolf and he moved to nudge his friend lower to the ground. He didn't need words to sense that Blaine wanted to charge in, but Sebastian had to trust Hunter. Slowly, Hunter's claws retracted and his body became smaller until a very naked Hunter Clarington was standing there with the light from the fire reflecting off his body in what otherwise might have been a very nice silhouette.

"Better." It was Damien who spoke first, "I didn't think you'd be able to do it." Sebastian had to agree there, but Hunter's beast seemed to be working with Hunter and not against him. It was a good sign.

"Let him go." Hunter's voice still had an edge to it.

"Join me first. Then we'll kill him together." Damien smirked, but Sebastian could tell the man was lying. He was stalling. Why? Sebastian's wolf senses kicked into high gear then. They weren't alone.

"You're a fool." Hunter shook his head. "You should have let me be, but I'm happy to take revenge for my mother and father. Let him go. This fight is between us."

Damien laughed hard at that, "even I know the path of the lone wolf is doomed. Look at you. Still wet behind the ears trying to play hero."

"No. Just trying to protect my mate. The way _you_ should have."

There was something moving in the dark to Hunter's right. Sebastian could make out a man with a long rifle pointed at his mate's back! Instinct had him up and moving faster than he thought possible, leaping out with everything he had, and howling. A shot pierced the air and Hunter was rolling like an alligator with with its prey over the ground, grappling with Damien. Another shot, and this time, hot blood covered Hunter's side.

"Die!" Hunter's voice was still gravely with his inner wolf, "fucking die!" His hands found Damien's throat and gradually the other man's fight wavered.

"Let him go, Hunter!" A very authoritative Wes was standing there with the entire pack. "We've got him. Let go!"

"He has to answer for his crimes!"

"He has to answer for a lot of crimes." Assured Wes, "if I were you, I'd be more concerned with my mate."

That got Hunter's attention, and he rolled off Damien, who was immediately tackled by three pack members.

"Sebastian?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

 **Protect the Mate**

Wolf cries echoed throughout the clearing then and Pack Dalton seemed to be everywhere. Other people were running away, so much for the Wild Wolf Pack.

But where was Hunter's mate? The bond seemed frantic and weak. Hunter had sensed Sebastian's presence the moment he'd gotten close, it was why he was able to call his beast back and keep Damien from killing Kurt. But Sebastian had jumped…there was gunfire!

"Sebastian!" His mate was still in wolf form and even with his human nose, Hunter could smell blood. His mate had been shot trying to protect him! "Sebastian…no…" Hunter felt real fear coursing through his body as the bond between them became weaker. Sebastian shifted then, laying in the grass bleeding and naked. "Sebastian!" His mate had taken a bullet for him. ' _Protect the mate.'_

Instinct kicked in then and Hunter's canines elongated, along with the change in his eyes. ' _You won't go alone. You won't die alone.'_ Tears stung Hunter's eyes as he sank his teeth into Sebastian's neck and shoulder. If he wasn't acting on instinct, he wouldn't have known what to do, but the marking came as freely as it would have if he were full wolf. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he tasted Sebastian's blood. ' _Don't die. Don't leave me. Please! Take me with you. I don't want to be without you!_ '

It wasn't until Hunter felt a hand on the back of his head that he pulled the wolf back and let go of Sebastian's shoulder. The hand was Blaine's. "Let me help him! Hunter. I can save him, okay?" Hunter moved back slowly and felt a coat being slipped over his bare shoulders. Blaine, who was also really naked, was saying something about bandages and a fast evacuation. "Hunter marked him, but I don't see any signs of healing. I have no way of knowing how bad it is until we get him to the ER."

Hunter's chest hurt badly, even with the mark, Sebastian wasn't drawing any life force from his mate. Why? Maybe Hunter's half-bred wolf wasn't capable of that? Hunter let the sting of disappointment set in. He'd finally started to think in terms of 'we' and not 'I' when it came to Sebastian. Now that fragile bridge he'd built was being tested.

"You're bleeding too."

Hunter snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Wes stood there with his arms crossed, just looking at him. "It's not mine."

"You can control that wolf of yours?"

"I think I can…if Sebastian…I mean, I did. Because of him. I never..." It was too hard to admit that he needed someone, so Hunter watched as Pack Dalton took charge of the entire situation, and he changed the subject. "What's going to happen to him? Damien? Will he be turned over to the FBI?"

"Worse." Wes said casually. "The North American Allied packs have major questions for him. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

"He's a murderer…" Hunter bit out. "He killed my parents."

"He's killed a lot of people. You aren't the only wolf who wants justice." Wes put a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Be patient. It'll come."

Come to think of it, Hunter had killed too. "The Wild Wolves…" he said slowly.

"Died in the service of madman and threatened two members of my pack." Wes replied simply. "If you hadn't stopped or if you had harmed Kurt, I would be far more concerned. But you pulled your wolf back before things got out of hand."

"Will he be ok?" Sebastian was being loaded into a truck. No way was Hunter not going with his mate right now!

"As long as you are. Yes. I think he will. It's not easy to kill a newly mated wolf. It's not impossible either. You'd better go." Hunter didn't turn around to acknowledge Wes. He simply followed loaded into the truck holding Sebastian and slid up close to his mate, wanting to bury himself in the scent. Why wasn't his mate healing? "Tell me what to do Blaine. How do I help him?"

"Just try." Blaine had a stethoscope and was listening to Sebastian's lungs.

Grabbing Sebastian's hand, Hunter felt tears roll down his cheeks for the first time in a very long time. "Please be ok? Please don't leave me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

 **A wolf will always seek its mate.**

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." Blaine was trying to keep Sebastian on the table. "Relax. You're ok. You got shot. It was only one bullet, but it ripped through some major organs, including your liver. I'm guessing that's why your wolf healing was delayed."

Sebastian had to concentrate in order to keep his eyes open. Blaine must have been using the strongest sedative he had to keep Sebastian under. "How long…"

"A few days. I was afraid to move you until your natural healing abilities took over and stopped your liver from leaking bile into your bloodstream. If you were a human, you'd be dead...but..." Blaine smiled an uncomfortable-looking smile. That meant he was hiding bad news.

"Hunter?" When Blaine hesitated and didn't answer, Sebastian tried to get up. His wrists raised a few inches and then snapped back. His legs wouldn't budge either.

"Sorry. I tied you to the bed. After what happened last time, I couldn't take the chance. Hunter marked you and tried to heal you. It barely saved your life. I think." Blaine was pushing at Sebastian's shoulders, coaxing him to lay back, but Sebastian wasn't having it. "Hey, relax ok? Relax or you'll undo my hard work!" Sebastian's eyes went wolf-yellow and he began growling as Blaine pushed a sedative into his IV, "I'm sorry Sebastian, you leave me no choice." Sebastian's world went black again.

The next time Sebastian woke up, he tested his mating bond instead of fighting and trying to flee. Hunter wasn't close, but he was alive and well. That was something. He also felt a whole lot better, like he might actually be able to walk around on his own without falling down. Blaine had said Hunter was gone, but where?

"You're up again!" It was Blaine. "Do you promise you'll be a better patient if I untie you?"

"No." Sebastian's throat was bone dry and his voice sounded rough. "Have you...been feeding me rocks?"

Blaine laughed as he untied Sebastian's arms and legs. "Only as a special treat. You're last liver function check came out almost normal. From what I can tell, your wolf healing ability finally took over in earnest." Blaine smiled a nervous smile, "you almost died Sebastian. That bullet hit you where it could do the most damage. You scared all of us for a second there. Even Kurt."

Sebastian's hand when to his neck and his palm felt warm, "Hunter really marked me?"

"Yeah." Blaine's answer seemed evasive and his expression sad, "I..want to do a CT Scan on you to make sure you're ok."

"Where's Hunter?"

Blaine kept talking as if Sebastian hadn't asked. "You might feel ok now, but if you overdo it, you'll feel differently."

"Blaine." Sebastian was sitting up and stuffing the pillow behind his back. "Answer me. Where is my mate?"

"Sebastian…" Blaine pulled up a chair and sat down. "You won't be happy when you hear this..." Blaine cleared his throat, "Hunter left."

Pain shot through Sebastian's core like a jolt of electricity, Hunter had what?. "What do you...mean?"

"I mean, the night you got shot, he wouldn't leave your side until I said you were going to make it. And then he just walked out. Didn't say anything to anyone, and he never came back." Blaine made a small gesture of apology and folded his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry Sebastian…"

Pushing back onto his pillow, Sebastian looked down at his hands and then sighed, "he told me before...he didn't know if he could accept me. But I thought things had turned." Sebastian's eyes glazed over, and he looked up at Blaine. "He's safe...right?" When Blaine nodded, Sebastian blinked and looked down again, "that's what I wanted most. Heh...I don't even have a number for him." He laughed sardonically, "my own mate."

It felt so bad to be rejected without even a goodbye. What had passed between them, especially in the last two days of being together had meant so much. Even without the mating bond, Sebastian had been touched more deeply than he thought possible. Yet Hunter had left as though he had no ties with Sebastian at all. As if they weren't mates. "Blaine…" Sebastian was still in a fair amount of physical pain, but that would fade now that his natural wolf healing was back on track. "Get me Jeff." His eyes were glazed over, but he had focus and fire now. "Right now." It was time to go to work. If Hunter thought he could walk out of Sebastian's life without a word of explanation, he didn't know Sebastian well enough yet.

Colorado had thin air with high snow-capped mountains, and was colder than Sebastian was used to. No wonder his mate preferred this place. For all intents, this was a wolf's paradise. The base was a post-911 nightmare, but Sebastian managed to sign in as a visitor. Finding the Academy was more difficult, but he did. Cadets and troops marched all around the streets, headed to seemingly important places in a grand show of discipline. It made Sebastian smile as he leaned against a chain-link fence. This place was an organized and structured, just like his mate.

"You know I can sense when you're around."

Sebastian didn't need to turn around, but it was so good to hear Hunter's voice. "How do you think I knew to come here?"

"I figured you'd have Jeff hack the Academy's website."

Sebastian laughed at the truth of that statement as he turned to face Hunter. His mate wore a tight, white t-shirt that was tucked in tight, green cargo pants, and black boots. "Fuck…" He breathed. Whatever he was about to say was lost. "You're Superhot. Man in uniform."

Hunter smiled, "you didn't have to say that." He tapped his temple, "mind-reader, remember?"

"Then you know why I'm here. I'm not blocking you, Hunter."

"I can feel that, but I'm not reading you." He tugged at Sebastian's sleeve, "come on, I want to show you something." Hunter led Sebastian through a labyrinth of buildings, and manicured sidewalks. "Here. This is me." The building looked like a high-rise might look in the 70's with large, cement stairwells on the outside of the building and connected balconies like huge, covered breezeways. The building actually looked bigger than it needed to be.

"What is this...a villa?"

"Civilian staff quarters." Hunter chuckled, "we don't even mop the floors. Cadets do that on extra duty when they screw up."

Even the covered balcony floors had been polished to a ridiculous shine. "They must...get in trouble a lot." Sebastian mused and Hunter laughed again as he opened the door to his suite. It was exactly like a small efficiency apartment with a small kitchen and a living room big enough for one small couch, the bathroom must have been connected to the bedroom because a connecting door was shut. "This is place is you Hunter, it's so neat…"

Whatever Sebastian was going to say was cut short as Hunter slammed him against the wall. "what the…" Hunter's mouth covered Sebastian's and the man kissed him hard. Sebastian could hardly keep up, Hunter's hands were everywhere and Sebastian heard a distinct growl as his mate took complete control of the kiss. Sebastian tasted his mate and his head swam as Hunter's tongue swept through his mouth.

His mate broke the kiss as abruptly as he started it, rested his forehead against Sebastian's, and spoke in a breathless whisper, "I didn't know how much I missed you until I saw you again."

He tried to kiss Sebastian again, but this time Sebastian rolled the two of them around and pushed Hunter's shoulders against what had to be the bedroom door. He pulled his face just out of kissing range, "why did you leave me…I took a bullet for you."

"I know. I had to. I was missing for a week weeks, the Academy didn't know what to think. I was dead or worse. They would have stopped paying me, closed my accounts...can't we talk about this later? I want you. " Hunter wouldn't talk anymore, he'd opened the door behind him and they both spilled into a modest bedroom with a neatly made-up full-sized bed. Sebastian might have argued and said more, but Hunter was taking off his clothes as fast as he could get breath between deep kisses.

"Hunter…"

"Just shut up!" Hunter kept pushing his advantage and then pushed them both back onto the bed, scattering Sebastian's thoughts. He decided to give in and go with the momentum of desire building in his body. Questions would have to wait. Hunter had left him high and dry without a word and now the mating bond was pulsing with want and desperation, as if Hunter needed to reconnect with him on the most basic level.

Sebastian kissed his mate back hard, frantically getting undressed and letting Hunter push inside him with one hard thrust. "Fuck!" Was all he managed to utter because outside of some hasty spit, there was no lube and no prep. Sebastian's ass burned as if it were on fire. Tears sprang from the corners of his eyes and Hunter looked concerned for a split second before Sebastian shook his head fast "don't stop." Hunter did slow down for just a moment and kissed Sebastian slower as he pushed forward. The chuckle echoed around the room.

"What…" Sebastian broke off a kiss from his mate abruptly. "What's funny?"

"Nothing…" Hunter seemed out of his initial haze, but kept stroking into Sebastian slowly as he spoke, "I just didn't know we could do it like this, in this position…what?"

It was Sebastian's turn to laugh, "you seemed pretty sure five minutes ago."

Hunter bit Sebastian's lip and pushed deep into him, raking his prostate just right, "still hurt?"

"No...fuck no…" Sebastian was having trouble with his words and Hunter was definitely reading his mind because he seemed to know things he shouldn't, like exactly where and how to keep raking over the same spot. "That's...cheating. Get out of my head."

Hunter shook his head and picked up the pace, "not this time." He began pushing harder into Sebastian, and nipped at his mate's jaw. "I love it when you do that, lose your train of thought when you give in to lust. It's hot."

Sebastian would have liked to defend himself and maybe tease Hunter some more, but he was already seeing stars and now that Hunter was reading his thoughts and doing exactly what Sebastian wanted, and the only thing he could handle was unbridled, desperate thrusts. If Hunter dared get more intimate than that, he would lose his mind. It was bad enough that his mate was digging around inside his mind to ascertain just how hard and fast Sebastian needed it.

It was only a matter of time before the pooling started low in his belly and swirled around like an angry whirlpool, not dying down, but not getting stronger. ' _What are you doing?_ '

"Leveling up your orgasm." Hunter replied out loud to Sebastian's silent question. He couldn't have pushed his mate out of his mind if he wanted to. Hunter had slowed his thrusts down to long, smooth strokes and Sebastian was ready to lose his mind. "Feel good?"

Hadn't it been Hunter who said he wasn't ready for ' _butt stuff'_? Now he was practically fucking like a porn star! Sebastian was shaking his head and lifting one leg to throw over Hunter's shoulder. "You said you weren't ready for advanced class a week ago."

Hunter's chuckle echoed around the room, "I'm a quick study." He leaned in a began hitting Sebastian at a new angle, "let go Bastian." The angle was perfect for Hunter to reach between them and start stroking Sebastian's cock. He honestly didn't need the extra coaxing, Sebastian had been ready to come. Now his eye were glowing yellow and he growled as milky translucent jets of come went everywhere, Hunter's hand, Sebastian's stomach, and even high on his chest.

In answer to the wolf's call, Hunter's eyes transformed into the yellow eyes of his half-bred wolf and his canines elongated. Sebastian's head was swimming, but he knew what his mate wanted. Turning his head to the side, he exposed his neck and Hunter wasted no time. Teeth sunk deeply into Sebastian's neck and shoulder. He'd been unconscious the first time Hunter had marked him, but now he could experience it in all its painful glory. The moment was so surreal, Sebastian almost missed the fact that Hunter was climaxing. The angle was awkward and he must have slipped out after he started, but there was no mistaking the powerful emotions rocketing through the mating bond. it almost felt as though Hunter loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

 **The End is Really The Beginning**

Hunter had ordered a pizza and Sebastian cleaned up. The two were still very naked and listening to music on Hunter's bed. A pizza box was between them with three slices left.

"I need to tell you something." Hunter was propped up on his elbow, with his head towards the end of the bed and his feet barely touching the headboard.

Sebastian was leaning against the headboard with a pillow stuffed at his back and a sheet barely covering his crotch. "Is it that you're remotely bisexual?" He lazily turned his head towards his mate, "I worked that part out already."

His mate was shaking his head and grinned, "Smartass." Sebastian laughed, but he kept talking, "I should have asked you this before, but I never got a chance. Things happened too fast." Sebastian was giving Hunter his full attention then. "You graduated from the University of Paris."

"What?" Sebastian's eyes drew closer together in confusion, "this is the big, important topic?" He blinked, "you knew that already."

"No. Look, I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I don't really get close to people."

"Neither am I." Sebastian smiled and tried to reach for Hunter's calf.

"That's not true Sebastian. Your pack is close to you. They risked everything and put it on the line for me, and it was because of you. It's hard to find loyalty like that." Hunter was looking down and picking at imaginary lint on the covers. It took a moment for Sebastian to get where his mate was going. He wasn't a mind reader, but this conversation had a point.

"You don't have to come back with me. If that's what you're thinking. I told you. I was raised to put mate first, pack second." That reminded him, he still hadn't called his parents to tell him he'd been mated.

"Why don't you?" Hunter looked at Sebastian quizzically, he was still picking through his thoughts, "call them."

"They're in Africa on safari. Then Australia," The word Australia had been said in stereo and Sebastian looked at his mate with an irritated scowl, "if you know the answer, then why ask the question?"

"I'm sorry." Hunter pressed his lips together, "I like hearing your voice."

"You're changing the subject, Hunter." Sebastian was smiling just a little at the compliment, "I want to be with you. Whatever I'm doing in Ohio, I can do in Colorado, Hunter. You're my mate. I want this to work."

"Really?" Hunter was raising his eyebrows skeptically, "shouldn't you go to college and pass the bar in the state where you plan to practice?"

Something was wrong, Sebastian had put that decision on hold until the deadline for his enrollment got closer. He hadn't been thinking about going to back to school for weeks now. "How did you know that? I never thought about that, even once." He had been accepted to the Ohio University law program, but hadn't made it official yet, and was even thinking he'd defer for a year. There was only one way Hunter could know that. "You read my mail?!" His thoughts might be fair game, but his mail was private!

"You left me alone in your house for an entire day, what do you think I did?"

Sebastian took a moment to compose himself and finally said, "I'm not enrolling."

"Of course you are. Your pack needs you, and you need them."

"I _need_ my mate!" How could Hunter act as though he hadn't marked Sebastian body and soul not half an hour before? This was just another excuse to push Sebastian out of his life for the greater good.

"I have a life Bastian." Hunter shrugged, "I can't just pack up and leave."

It was a lie, Sebastian could taste it like an old penny on the tip of his tongue. But why would Hunter lie about his life here? "I told you, I would stay…"

This time Hunter spoke quieter, "I don't want you to stay, Sebastian. I want you to go be great."

"No, you want me on your own terms. You take and you don't give." Sebastian felt as though he had swallowed glass, his chest hurt so badly, "you know I love you."

"I know." Hunter replied quickly and his eyes glasses over with emotion, but he wouldn't shed any tears, that much Sebastian was sure of.

"I just wanted to say it out loud." He suddenly felt very sick and sent his heartache right down the mating bond. If Hunter was going to make him suffer, then Hunter would have to bear some of the pain. He reached up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "your wolf won't like being apart from me."

Hunter was already shaking his head, "my wolf isn't in control of me." He rubbed his chest, trying to deal with the intense emotions Sebastian was forcing on him. "I'm a half breed Bastian, I'll always be a monster. And don't say that I'd never hurt you. I watched my biological father kill his mate. I can't, won't, let that happen to you or anyone foolish enough to get close to me."

"Spare me the martyrdom." Sebastian shook his head and started getting dressed. He was done with Hunter's bullshit. "I'm not going to fight with you. I thought things might be different after you marked me. You attacked me when I first got here, and gave me the best sex of my life…" He shook his head, looking around for his shoes, "forgive me if that left me with a false impression that you might want to be with your mate. Be afraid to be with me and avoid facing the fact that you are fucking gay, but at least be brave enough to admit why you're trying to put distance between us. You didn't come to me, I came to you. You know why? Because you would have never come to me." Since he'd known Hunter, he'd been the one to reach out and trust first, Hunter needed to meet him halfway now.

"You're going to make a great lawyer." Hunter said softly.

"Go fuck yourself." Sebastian moved to the door and didn't look back as he walked out of it. That was the third time his mate rejected him. The first was when Hunter ambushed him after a sexuality crisis in the shower, the second time Hunter left without a word while Sebastian was battling a life-threatening wound that stalled out his natural healing ability, and now here he was, right after mind-blowing sex and what Sebastian thought was an unbeatable connection. Only Hunter was pushing him out yet again. He marched back through the labyrinth of buildings and made it back to his car. Fuck this. Fuck everything!

Sebastian started his car angrily and waited a moment, gripping the steering wheel hard. He wasn't the type to simply give up on a chase, and this was his mate! How was he supposed to make Hunter see reason? Throwing the car into reverse, he stepped on the gas hard, still thinking he could probably make good time on the highway in his current mood. A loud "thud" shattered all his rage however, as someone or something hit the back of his car and rolled hard onto the trunk, stopping at the windshield. It cracked right down the center and out making a spiderweb-like pattern behind.

That's when Sebastian's mating mark began to tingle like crazy. "Hunter!" What the fuck was Hunter thinking?! Climbing out of the car, he went to the rear and helped his mate off of it. "What are you doing? Are you insane?"

"I...had to stop you from leaving. Owe...that last jump really hurt." Hunter flexed his shoulder. For all intents, he seemed to be okay. What had he meant by ' _last jump?_ ' From the outside, the damage to Sebastian's car seemed much worse. Hunter hadn't just rolled onto the back, he'd left a huge dent in the trunk as if he'd been dead dropped from the sky. What the hell?

(Hunter's room, just after Sebastian left)

The quiet in the room was far too punishing. Hunter rubbed hard at the center of his chest. He couldn't see his mating bond, but he sure as hell felt it and damned if the whole room didn't smell like his mate. Sebastian hadn't held anything back. Before leaving Ohio, Hunter had convinced himself this was the right thing to do. The Wild Wolves were in the wind and Damien was in the hands of something Wes called a Wolf Coalition. Until he'd met Damien's pack, Hunter had no idea there were so many wolves in the world, let alone packs of wolves that worked together and agreed on territory.

So many years now, Hunter had denied who he was and suppressed his wolf. He had a short fuse, and was prone to bouts of hot-headedness, so Hunter had always kept his rage and his wolf under the tightest control. Now that he'd met his mate, a man named Sebastian Smythe, his wolf was staging a full scale rebellion inside his body. There was only one other time in his life he'd experienced real panic. Now his heart was racing and his eyes went yellow with the realization that he was about to lose something precious.

Tearing out the window, Hunter scaled the building and ran along the roof in a crouch, he hopped to the adjacent building and spotted his quarry headed into the parking lot. The wolf took off at full speed and Hunter used his supernatural abilities to jump more than twenty feet to the next building. He stopped just long enough to get a fix on Sebastian's Porsche and jumped one last time, high and hard, landing right on the trunk and rolling into the back window. He felt his shoulder hit it hard and smelled blood, probably from his arm. His eyes were still wolf yellow as Hunter willed himself to stop panicking.

"My fucking car?! Hunter?" It was Sebastian's voice. Okay, so the voice was angry, but it was still Sebastian, and Sebastian was his mate. Now he could calm down. Only the man was still red-faced with anger. "What are you doing? Are you insane!"

"Stop!" Hunter couldn't catch his breath properly as he climbed off Sebastian's car. "Stop worrying about your car, I'll pay for the damages. You're not the only trust fund baby in the family." He could see Sebastian trying to figure out where he was bleeding and looking at Hunter as if he'd grown horns and a tail. "I'm sorry. I had to stop you. I thought, I'd never see you again if I didn't. I...lied before."

Sebastian crossed his arms in front of himself, "I know. I wanted to give you the chance to rectify that, but you pissed me off."

"I did. I'm sorry Bastian. My civilian commander fired me. They said it was because I took unauthorized time off, but really...they saw the announcement about me and you in the Westerville paper."

"What?" Sebastian looked really confused.

"I think one of your guys must have posted it on a social media site somewhere." Hunter put his hand up, "I know they were just trying to help. But I'm out of a job now because of it."

"I'll sue them."

Hunter almost smiled, "you're not a lawyer yet." The wheels were spinning furiously in Sebastian's mind and the temptation to read it was great, but Hunter resisted. Whatever Sebastian needed to say, it should be out loud. "Look, I don't know what the right thing to do here is, but...I have until the end of the week to move my things out. I don't really have a plan."

Sebastian uncrossed his arms and leaned against his damaged car. The smirk was back on his face, and somehow Hunter found it comforting. "There's only one thing to do."

Hunter rubbed a hand through his hair. How did normal people get along without mind reading? This give and take was really challenging! "I'm not reading your thoughts Bastian...you have to help me out."

The smirk on Sebastian's face became more pronounced, "respecting my privacy? That's not like you."

"Trying something new." Hunter took a step closer, "the thought of being with you scares me, but the thought of not being with you terrifies me so much more." He chuckled a little, "I just scaled a building like King Kong and ran over here across two others. I can't lose you. I won't. You can leave without me, but I'll follow you." It was hard to get the words out, but Hunter felt like he had to say them, "I don't want to be a lone wolf anymore Bastian. I've been an asshole. That's mostly because I am an asshole. I'm stubborn, I get angry, I hide things. I don't know if I can be so close to a pack, but I know I don't want to be without you."

The smirk was gone, but Sebastian still hadn't made a move towards Hunter, "like I said, there's only one thing to do." He pushed away from the car, and took a half step towards Hunter, making Hunter's heart raced as his mate leaned in closer. Surely he about to get kissed, right out in the open, under the blue sky, and on a military facility with cars passing by! In public?! A whole new wave of panic swept through him. Was Sebastian about to make him come out?! This was a test, it had to be. Hunter held his breath, shaking a little, and closed his eyes, waiting for the contact of Sebastian's lips. Part of him was excited at the declaration, the other part wanted to dive under a car.

' _Click'_

"Get in." Sebastian's opened the car door behind him, "we're renting a moving van."

An audible sigh of relief escaped him and Hunter guessed that Sebastian wanted him to come out in his own time. That was a relief. Hunter grinned and walked around his mate so he could get in the car. "And the rest?"

"The rest we'll work out."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **The Rest**

"This is the fifth apartment you said no to Bastian." Hunter was shaking his head and walking up the stairs. The current real estate they were considering was a mid-level high rise closer to the University campus.

Wes had been overjoyed that someone with a decent military background was available to train his pack, but Hunter deferred that job offer for a while. Since his mate would be in college, it only made sense for him to go as well. The two of them were considering a small hiatus from pack life so they could get to know each other more slowly. That decision led them to real estate agent from an adjacent wolf pack and now they were apartment shopping.

"There's a service elevator." Sebastian said pointing downward. Hunter ignored him, he wanted to see how the place looked from the outside. "You never told me what your mom said on the phone." He turned back to his mate, "is it the third floor? Or fourth?"

"Fifth," Sebastian corrected, "and my mom said she can't wait to meet you. They won't be coming back after Australia. She said Japan was too good an opportunity to pass up. She finally gets to visit a place my dad hasn't already seen." They rounded the stairwell towards the fifth floor, "and don't read my parent's minds. You've been pretty good so far, but..."

"I'm a good boy." Hunter smiled a little.

His mate keyed the stairwell door open, "you don't always have to be a good boy." He winked at Hunter. No mind reading skills were needed for that expression, Hunter knew it very well. Sebastian had been actively trying to respect how sensitive Hunter was when it came to curious eyes when it came to their more intimate moments, but they were alone and the return expression Hunter awarded his mate with was full of promise. "This is it...2b."

"Or not 2b." Hunter drawled, and Sebastian opened the door for them.

"That _is_ the question." His mate sighed, "let's check it out."

They stepped inside and instantly, Hunter knew this was it. He sent a pulse of belonging down the mating bond that made Sebastian stop and look at him. "This is home. I know what you're thinking," he shook his head, "I'm not reading your mind, I just know. We haven't seen it all, and what if something's wrong with it." Hunter smiled and closed the distance between himself and Sebastian. "We'll fix it." He kissed his mate then, putting his hands up to frame Sebastian's jaw gently. "Together."

 **-End-**

 **A/N - Thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
